Shining Future Book 1: Discovery Saga
by TruShadowKing
Summary: Since he saved his world from the Androids, Trunks has been busy restoring it to its former glory. With knowledge from his exploration to the past, Trunks went to Dr. Gero's destroyed laboratory to find Android #16 and discovered something else. Watch as the hero of the Future struggles to protect it. Trunks x OC Several Oc's within story.
1. Dark Discovery

"The nightmare is over Cell DIE!" the young human/Saiyan hybrid shouted as he was surrounded by a blinding dome of light. He then shot the energy from this dome of heat high in air at the large green monster known as Cell.

'Now I can finally say that it's really over thanks to you father and you Gohan...and especially to you Goku you're the greatest' the young man thought as he finally let out a sigh of relief.

This lone hero is known as Trunks Briefs the last of Earth's Special Forces known as the Z-fighters. The majority of these great warriors met their end at the hand of devilish monsters known androids or cyborgs. After losing his friend and mentor Gohan, Trunks travels into the past to prevent this dark future and in turn gains the training, knowledge and the power to save his own time. As he returned he completely wiped out Androids 17 &amp; 18\. 2 months later while the major cities of earth were in the process of begin rebuilt the bio-android Cell tracked Trunks down to steal his time machine just as the boy predicted. Now with the horrible monster destroyed the world is in a state of peace and repair...but how long will this peace last, that is where our story begins.

**Ch. 1 Shining Future**

Trunks powers up and begins his flight home, as he enters the construction sites of the new city he smiles. After he destroyed the Androids he and his mother begin coming up with the plans to begin rebuilding. He was surprised to learn that his mother had already been working on capsule corp. rebuilding bots during the time he was away. Along with help from the minimal survivors and these rebuilding bots took East, North, South, West and Central cities along with Nicky Town, Ginger Town and others and were being rebuilt into one major metropolis known as United Central City.

As he flies throughout the new city heading to the New Capsule Corp building which was one of the first buildings to be built so they could mass produce more robots, many people helping with the building process stop to wave at the young hero, to which he politely waves back.

He kept flying even passing a civilian transport plane until reaching his destination "Ah there it is home sweet home" the purple haired boy stated as he begin his descent, landed and entered the house. "Mom I'm back"

"Oh Trunks honey thank goodness..." the blue hair genius known as Bulma came out of the kitchen "...di...did you do it"

Trunks smiled a genuine smile and nodded his head "Yeah mom its done Cell is dead we're finally at peace"

"Oh yay..." she hugs her son tightly "...I'm so proud of you honey and I know Gohan is as well"

"Thank you mother" he rubs the back of his head blushing

"Now come on Mr. Super Saiyan i've fixed lunch" Bulma smiled

Trunks grinned wide "Alright!"

The mother and son duo sit down to lunch together for the first time able to really enjoy it without a sense of dread lingering over their heads.

"You know mother you really deserve major credit as well your designs for the building bots and your connection with King Furry has been a big help in the rebuilding process we should be finished with in the next few years"

"Thank you son, I was really glad to see the old dog king had managed to save most of his cities population by hiding them all underground" Bulma stated

"Yes I was happy also and..." suddenly something clicked in Trunks' mind "...oh yea that's right"

Bulma perked up at hearing something from her son "Hmmm what's right dear"

"Oh nothing mom you just reminded me of something important I need to do tomorrow" Trunks replied

"Oh and what's that?"

A slightly grim look came upon the young super saiyan's face "I need to go...to Dr. Gero's lab"

Bulma's eyes widened and saddened "Son why would you want to go there"

"Because of two things mom...there is something...no someone there I need to check out and that lab needs to be completely destroyed" Trunks replied with a serious look on his face "This nightmare needs to end once and for all"

Bulma saw the expression on her sons face and only nodded she could tell he was thinking about all that had happened during his lifetime the death, the destruction and the chaos. She nodded her approval and the two soon finished their lunch.

**The Next Day**

Trunks stands on his balcony early in the morning out looking the new city. His mind made up on what he needs to do he powers up and flies off into the sky. On route to his destination he thinks about his time in the past and what he should expect from his visit to Dr. Gero's lab.

"I can only hope that this Android 16 is the same gentle giant he is in the past" Trunk wonders as he continued his flight until reaching the Northern Mountains surrounding the ruins of old North City. He slows down and descends until reaching the ruble of where he knew the lab is supposed to be.

_'So they did destroy the lab or at least the main part anyway…I really hate this place'_ Trunk thought as he begin shifting through the remains of the main parts of the lab. After a while he finds the remains of Android 17, 18 and 19's pods and feel a pang of rage swell up inside him even going so far as to blast the remains with a light Ki blast. Going down in the the sub level he looked around "So where are you" Continuing his search of the so called top floor, he shifts through more rocks until he find part of what he is looking for. "Finally found you" he finds Android 16's pod lightly damaged more so on the outside rocks must have covered it as the two other Androids blew up the place. Moving the rocks off of the pod he then presses the button to open the hatch.

Trunks stands back and watches as the pod's door slowly opens to reveal the large red mohawked android. The huge androids eyes open glowing a dark red before becoming their normal color; he reaches up a hand and slowly sat up eventually standing up fully.

_'Well here goes nothing' _Trunks said walking up to the Android at a loss for anything to say he just said the first thing to come to his mind "Android 16 what is your mission"

The Android turned his head and looked at the purple headed young man in front of him. "I was programed by Dr. Gero for one sole purpose to murder Son-Goku…who are you I have no records of you in my data banks"

"I am Trunks Briefs son of Vegeta and Bulma and friend of Son-Goku" Trunks stated in a slightly aggressive manor "Your target Son-Goku has already died some time ago actually. Android you now no longer have a purpose in this world what will you do now or should I destroy you like the others?"

Android 16 paused and looked at Trunks for a moment "I do not know the purpose for my existence is already dead."

Trunks sighed and cursed Dr. Gero "16 from what I know…it looks like you want to protect the earth, nature and life in general, is that correct?"

"Yes" the mechanical man answered

"Does that apply to humans as well? Will you help and protect the Humans?" Trunks asked

"Yes I like Humans too" the Android smiled

Trunks goes Ascended Super Saiyan "Android 16 can you scan my power level?"

"Yes"

"Do you know how I strong I am, I have the power to destroy you if I so chose can you see that"

"Yes I can you are much stronger than I am, much stronger than Dr. Gero could imagine"

"I'm sure of that" Trunks smirked

"Once we return we can repair you and make you better than before, but you will give us your time, energy and power to rebuild and defend civilization on Earth and restore her to the beauty she one held" he piled it on even knowing that the last part sounded a bit cheesy but he needed to get his point across "And with the risk of being destroyed if you ever harmed a human I will destroy you just like 17 and 18 am I clear?.

The Android stood still for a moment and looked toward the sun showing in a crack in the celing shining bright in the sky, he then saw a flock of bird flying through the air and he smiled. "Trunks…you are clear I will help you"

Trunks powered down "Thank you" he extended his hand to the android and 16 grabbed it and shook it.

"What shall we do now" 16 asked

"We need to search and gather any data and information from Dr. Gero's hard drives. You ready?"

"Affirmative"

Trunks looked around and saw the containment case that held Cell, he saw where it had been broken out of and smiled knowing he destroyed the monster. Trunks pulls out a capsule and pops it open revealing a large case.

"What is that for" 16 asked

"Any paper work, blueprints and still working hard drives will go in here once we are done we will torch this place once and for all…but first 16 can you scan for any other androids or sub levels" he paused "Dr. Gero was a twisted evil man I just need to be sure"

Android 16 activates his scanner and scan the entire room. "I have found two more hidden sub levels one holds 3 synthetic energy signatures"

Trunks pondered "Hmmm if I remember correctly those should be Androids 13, 14, and 15 they must be completely destroyed along with that super computer, what about the other sub level"

"I am picking up a bio signature"

This peaked Trunks' interest a bit "Bio huh…you mean like Cell"

"It is possible but I am not sensing any high level energy it does not seem to be awake" 16 replied

"Alright please point me in the direction of Android 13 then finish up here and check on that other sub level" Trunks ordered

16 nodded and walked over to a wall and punched it, this opened up a hole revealing a set of doors "You will find the other Android through here"

"Thank you 16" Trunk says going full Ascended Super Saiyan and blowing the doors down and entering the new sublevel.

16 quickly removed any hard drives and placed them with all blueprints and paper work in the case. He picked it up and located the other entrance to sub level.

**With Trunks**

Trunks flies down a flight of stairs until he finally reaches the subbasement. He lays his eye upon the 3 pods holding Android 13, 14 and 15. The Super Computer located in the center of the room begins to boot up.

"I won't let you awaken like last time" Trunks says and he prepares his Finish Buster "Dr. Gero's twisted ambition ends now!"

"KILL SON GOKU KILL SON GOKU KILL SON…" the computer explodes just as it begin its programing Trunks then fired a large blast the pods starting with 13's he fire multiple Ki blasts at all the pods making sure to destroy every single shred of machinery.

**With Android 16 **

16 flies down several flights of stairs he could tell he was going lower and lower into the mountain. The android finally reaches the entrance to the sub level he can fell the lab beginning to shake furiously.

"Trunks must have located the other Androids" he said as he punched the large steel door knocking it down. As he entered the large room he saw that there was a single pod with what looked like a young woman with black hair in the middle of the room. It had the designation...Project 21


	2. Darkest Just before Dawn

Thank you to the one person who favorited and is following this story please leave a review and tell me what you think. Also sorry if this is a bit long but I hope you enjoy much more fun after this part coming soon :)

* * *

Trunks was panting heavily as he stood in the ruins of the sub-basement he was searching. He stared through the large hole in front of him where the pods for 13, 14 and 15 originally stood now...there was nothing. Trunks had fired a smaller version of his Heat Dome attack at the pod's using the increasing heat to completely vaporize each and every piece of machinery and circuit leaving nothing to chance. He had seen what would have happened if even one body was left operational, and while confident in his powers he did not want to risk it.

"Ok now that's done time to go find 16 and see what that other bio signature was, I have a bad feeling about that"

The Super Saiyan flies off not even bothering to check for hard drives or paperwork as they were destroyed in the feedback from the heat dome. Flying back to the main sub level and sees the hole that he assumes 16 went through. After going lower into the mountain and reaching the bottom he found the room where 16 was.

"16 I took care of the other Androids and..." Trunks was stunned silent as he entered the room. What he saw was unbelievable and churned the pit of his stomach. "16 wha...what is that...who is that?"

16 turned from the console to his new partner "Designation Project Android 21 a genetically altered human female spliced with saiyan DNA acquired from...Son Goku, created as a last resort should previous models or Project Cell fail to eliminate Son Goku"

Hearing this Trunks released his Super Saiyan form out of shock. 'Damn him, Damn Doctor Gero and his sick, twisted, disgusting mind'

16 seeing the look on Trunks face turned and looked toward to young woman in the pod and then turned back to Trunks. "Trunks...there is more" he said as he presses a button on the console and a video starts playing

"No shut it off 16 this...this isn't right...did you scan her?" Trunks asked with shaking voice

"Yes I did"

"Is she a threat?"

"My sensors indicate she is in a deep state of stasis" 16 said scanning her once again

Trunks sighs "Alright if we disconnect the pod will she survive"

After a moment of scanning the cables, wires and pod 16 turns to Trunks nods. "Then do it we'll take her back to Capsule Corp and figure something out"

"Affirmative" 16 responded

Soon Trunks finishes collecting all the data on Project 21, any other hard drives and blueprints storing them away. Meanwhile 16 disconnects the pod from its station and Trunks makes an exit in the ceiling. Once the two float a safe distance away Trunks charges a condensed energy blast.

"No more...no more!" He fires the condensed energy shot into the mountain destroying it entirely.

**ELSEWHERE**

"Are you sure about this?" an old witch asked as she sat upon her crystal ball

"Yes I am Baba please do me this favor"

"Very well King Kai I will go fetch him" Baba sighed

"Thank you very much" King Kai says as Baba leaves he turns to the guest in his house "I trust your judgment but do you think he will be able to handle it"

"Don't worry King Kai Trunks can take it...he's been through a lot tougher in his young life this training will help him" a calming voice came from the house

King Kai sighed and looked to the yellow sky of the other world "I hope you are right Goku"

**Capsule Corp**

Trunks and 16 had returned home and after explaining everything to Bulma they went to work. The repairs on 16 were minor at best and Trunks was able to do them with ease. He planned to study the blue prints and notes left behind Dr. Gero later so he could remove the bomb.

Meanwhile Bulma took on multiple tasks she used one computer to begin sorting through the data on the hard drives. On the main computer she focused on this so called project 21 the pod lay discarded behind her as the woman inside the pod lay on a scanner bed covered in a sheet.

The brilliant head of Capsule Corp. had an angry scowl on her face as she read the data; she cursed Dr. Gero and his one track mind. _'He could have used his brilliance twisted as it was for so much more than just revenge on Goku'_ she thought. Now with what she assumed was his last act had tainted Goku's legacy, she turned to look at the girl and her features softened.

She sighed as she found a large video file she pressed it and found out it was Gero's video journal. Just watching Gero work made her sick to her stomach, but what she discovered next horrified her to her very core. After obtaining a sample of Goku's DNA, Dr. Gero chose a young couple who wanted a child and during an apparent routine flu inoculation, the man was administered a nanotech solution that over-wrote his reproductive DNA with Goku's. The parents were excited about having a child and continued to see this 'doctor' for checkups, then even told him they decided on a name Akina Minami. Then that monster did the unthinkable during the woman's 2th month of pregnancy he killed the father and removed the baby from the mother's womb placing it in an artificial womb...the shock and pain killed the mother. This poor child would be genetically perfected and grown in an artificial womb grown over 20 years, Project 21 was intended to be a formidable warrior meant to destroy Goku with his own power. Searching on she even found out that he fabricated memories for, how cruel.

"I do not blame you, I know you had no choice in this matter had no say in what you would...become. I'm so sorry" she said looking at the black haired girl she felt truly sorry for her

Bulma scanned Akina's body and was relieved to find that she was still for the most part human and did receive some cybernetic enhancements to increase her strength and durability but did not receive the bomb in her chest or the kill Goku programing. Bulma took a sample of her blood and after a while discovered the Saiyan DNA had completely bonded with her own making her a Human/Saiyan/Bio-Android Hybrid. She discovered in her notes that Dr. Gero planned for her to be able to learn and grow through training and was beyond any other android he'd ever created.

Bulma slid back in her chair and stood up to take a small break. She'd done what her son had asked of her and checked and tested every inch and detail of this young woman and she had been at it for hours. Now came the time for the final step...waking Akina up. She sat back down and pressed a button on her keyboard and called her son.

"Trunks sweetie, are you there?"

**Robotics Lab**

16's repairs were completed and Trunks was now running diagnostic scans on the androids systems when he heard he mothers voice over the intercom.

"Yes mom I'm here is something wrong" Trunks answered a bit nervously

"Everything is fine dear you and 16 need to meet me in my lab its time" Bulma replied

"Understood be there shortly" Trunks responded he turned to 16 as he stood up "Time to go 16"

The android nodded and stood up the two made their way to Bulma's lab.

**Bulma's Lab**

Once that entered the lab Bulma greeted them even commenting on his new Capsule Corp. logo replacing his old Red Ribbon one. Bulma then explained everything that she had discovered. Trunks was beyond pissed that Dr. Gero was already dead he wanted to wring his neck with his own hands. This girl never even had a chance to live.

_'Curse that son of bitch'_

16 after hearing this turning to his purple haired partner "Trunks are you alright with this?" he asked in his monotone voice

"What do you mean 16?" he answered with a question

"Are you alright with waking this girl up...do you think it is right to wake her up?"

Trunks sighed and begin walking towards the bed where the girl rested "Akina deserves a chance to live the life that was stolen from her"

"I agree" Bulma nodded at her son

16 satisfied with their answers nods. Bulma goes over to Akina and places a couple of electrodes on her body and head, she then goes to the computer and begins the awakening protocol. Trunks and 16 watch her work as she inputs the command codes she learned while studying the files from the hard drives. The process starts and many screens and numbers appear. They look over to the young woman and see her begin to stir.

The girl's eyes slowly open, squinting at the bright light being the first this she sees. Slowly her eyes adjust as it's been so long since they've been open; she takes in the immediate surroundings. Her hearing was still coming in so she could barely hear Bulma trying to ease her awake.

"Take it easy" Bulma says as the girl slowly began sit up "Can...Can you tell me your name?" she sat down at the foot of the bed

"My name...is Akina...Akina Minami" she said sitting up accidently dropping the sheet off the top of her naked body. This caused a blush to appear on Trunks' face

"My name is Bulma Briefs, the big guy over here is 16 and this young man is my son Trunks he's the one that saved you"

"Saved...me from what wh...where am I" she asked in a dazed tone

"You're inside a lab at Capsule Corp" Trunk replied

The girl turned her head to see who was talking, she saw the purple hair boy and didn't know how but she could tell he was powerful.

"Capsule...Corp?" she asked confused

"Yes we rescued you from Dr. Gero's lab you're safe now" Bulma said

"Dr. Gero...who is that...where are my parents I was living with them" Akina said confused and worried

All three of them looked at each other worried about what would happen if they told her the truth.

"Akina...sweetheart we didn't find you with your parents...we found you in a tube deep inside a lab...Dr. Gero killed your parents I'm sorry." Bulma told her the bad news

Akina's eye widened "No you're lying...MY PARENTS ARE ALIVE I KNOW IT I WAS WITH THEM GET AWAY FROM ME"

Trunks tensed slightly he didn't want to hurt her but he wouldn't risk his mother "Please calm down I will not hurt you...we will not hurt you" Trunks said still with a slight red tint on his face "We are telling the truth" he inched closer to comfort her

"Nooo get away from me" she screamed a and catching Trunks off guard back handed him knocking him backward through a wall

_'Damn she's strong'_ Trunks thought as he pulled himself out of the wall, he wasn't mad at her he saw how confused and hurt she looks

"Oh no Trunks" Bulma worried then got up and went to the computer and played Gero's video diary "Please I know this is quite a shock but you have to believe us"

Akina watched the tape in complete horror, she saw her parents and how happy they were then she saw them be killed and...watched herself be taken by this old man she assumed was Doctor Gero. She watched him toy and tinker with her body and mind in the most perverse ways as she grew up in a test tube. She watched as he programmed her with the skills and abilities as someone else. Akina looked down at her hands...

_'I'm not real, my parents...aren't real he killed them...I am just a clone of this...Son Goku but why'_ she thought eyes swelling with tears her breathing being to pick up she looked at the screen and the old horrible man that made her. "I am a clone" she whispered

"No Akina you're..." Bulma tried to consul her

"IM NOTHING BUT A CLONE!" the girl scream releasing untapped untrained power, a large aura surrounding her causing the whole building to shake.

Trunks going Super Saiyan was about to ask 16 to protect his mother but already saw the Android racing toward Bulma to shield her.

_'Thank you 16' _he turned his head to the girl screaming from pain he could never know, Gero had tainted her and he really didn't know how he was going to be able to help her.

"AHHHHHH!" Akina continued to scream in pain aura flaring around her as she floated the bed beneath her destroyed. Everything she knew was a lie she wasn't even herself she was a clone of the man she was supposed to be programmed to kill "IT'S NOT FAIR..." she sobbed

"Akina..." Bulma worried she was truly sorry for what this young girl was going through

"...WHY DID HE CHOOSE ME?"

"I don't...I don't know Akina but please you have to calm down I know you are hurting and scared right now but you're power will destroy this place if you don't calm yourself"

She looked at Trunks and saw that his hair was golden now and it confused. Tears still flowing from her eyes it looked like she was beginning to calm down.

Trunks saw she was focused on him good his features softened "Please I want to help you..." he extended his hand out to her "...but you've got to calm down now"

Shaking with fear and not knowing what to do she suddenly panicked flew off making a hole in the roof. "Oh no Trunks quickly you have to follow her she could hurt herself...or someone else." Bulma pleaded tossing him some covers, wasting no time Trunks powered up and flew after her.

**A Few Minutes Later**

While Bulma and 16 were cleaning up the lab she heard the doorbell ring. "Hmmm I wonder who that could be..." she wondered turning to the Android "let's take small break 16"

The Android nodded and watched as she headed to the front door. Bulma finally reaching the door opened it and saw two people she didn't recognize a woman who looked to be almost 30 and a very young 5 year old girl.

"Hmmm hi I'm Ms. Briefs how can I help you" she politely introduced herself

Both looked nervous "H...hi Ms. Briefs my name is Videl and this is my daughter Pan we were told to come find you once the world was rid of the Androids"

This caught Bulma's attention "Oh and who was it that told you to seek me out hmmm?"

"Son Gohan...my boyfriend" Videl answered to the shock of Bulma

**With Trunks**

He had chased her past the city and into the mountain area close to the city. Akina didn't know where she was going but she couldn't believe she was flying, she'd never flown before but it felt natural for some reason. She saw that Trunks was catching up to her but suddenly grew tired, just waking up and exerting all that power in one burst was overwhelming for her. The aura disappeared and she passed out beginning to plummet to the ground.

Trunk finally locking on to her saw she was falling "Oh no she's going to crash into that mountain I've got to hurry" he said flying fast trying to catch her. "Almost there"

Reaching out his hand he caught her hand stopping her decent. Trunks took the cover his mother gave him and wrapped it around the girl's body. He held her bridal style as he landed atop the very mountain she was going to hit. He looked down at her face and could slightly see hints of Goku's features. He cursed Dr. Gero for what was probably to 20th time today, sighing he looked to the sky, the sun beginning to set.

_'What am I supposed to do...what would Goku do...what would he say if he knew about this'_ Trunks wondered in his mind

_'I would say that you shouldn't worry so much Trunks'_ a voice answered him

Trunks looked around for the source "Goku...is that you"

_'Yes Trunks it's me I'm contacting you with the help of King Kai' _Goku said as his had his hand on King Kai's shoulder in the other world

_'Goku I...I don't know what to do we had no idea how far Doctor Gero's twisted hated for you went this girl in my arms...she is your clone I just don't know what to do' _Trunk was worried what Goku would think

The Saiyan smiled 'Hey_ it's alright yes I know what she is but that doesn't matter. Trunks you said yourself that she deserves to live the life she never got to, look past what has already been done this girl is not a clone of me she is by all means my daughter...and she will need you Trunks to guide her to help her control her power' _he knew that this girl was going to be an amazing fighter it was in her blood after all

_'Goku...'_ Trunks paused thankful for this man's wisdom _'...thank you'_

_'No Trunks thank you, you saved the earth and freed it from the grip of the Androids you are earth's protector now which is why I think you should come here to train'_

_'What really are you serious?' _the 20 year old thought in shock

_'Yes I talked it over with King Kai before I contacted you. Trunks you are the protector of earth now and you should know certain techniques to help protect it. Take care of Akina first and get some rest when you are ready go to Master Roshi's house and old friend Baba will be waiting there for you'_

_'Alright...thank you Goku I won't let you down I'll see you soon' _Trunks thought excitedly

_'I know you won't goodbye Trunks'_

_'Oh...umm Goku can Akina come with me' _the boy asked nervously

_'Yes of course I'd really like to meet her'_

Trunks smiled 'Alright_ give us 3 days and we'll be ready'_

_'Very well until then Trunks' _Goku nodded before cutting the connection

Trunks was excited and could wait to tell him mom. Before he could fly off he felt a stirring in his arms. Akina's eyes slowly opened and the first thing she saw was a purple haired boy smiling down at her.

"Tr...Trunks" she asked weakly

"Hey there you almost had a nasty fall, but I caught you and I'll always be there to catch you" he smiled

"But why...why would you want to take care of a freak...a monster like me, I'm nothing but a clone...a fake" she whispered tears beginning to well up again

"Akina please don't cry...we can't change the past what happened to you...to you parents it wasn't right I agree with you on that..." he brushed the hair out of her face "...but only you define who and what you are in this life and what you will become in the future, no one else can make that discovery but you, but I would be willing to help you discover your path...if you let me"

The young woman stared wide eyed at the young man. _'He's willing...to help me...discover who I am...'_

"You say you are monster but I don't see that, I see a beautiful strong young woman who I would like to be my friend...what do you say Akina Minami..." Trunks smiled a wide grin "...want to be friends?"

She considered his words and could tell he meant every word and for the first time ever she guessed...she smiled and nodded; her eyes getting heavy again as she drifted off to sleep. Trunks smiled and started floating beginning his flight home.

**Capsule Corp**

Trunks had returned home choosing to enter through his balcony and placing Akina in his bed, he promised he would help her and that's what he was going to do. Going downstairs to alert his Mother that he was home he found her with guest in the kitchen.

"Oh Trunks you're home where is Akina...is she alright" Bulma asked worriedly

"Shhh she's fine mom she's up in my room resting...who are your guest here." Trunks replied sitting down at the kitchen table

"Trunks this is Videl and Pan...Gohan's girlfriend and daughter" Bulma replied with a smile

"Oh so you're Trunks Gohan was right you are strong" Videl complemented

Trunks was truly shocked to say the least he looked at the little girl sitting next to her mother, this was Gohan's family.

The little girl walked up to Trunks and looked him dead in the eye. "Hi there Pan I'm your uncle Trunks it's nice to meet you"

Pan's eyes begin to water and she suddenly latched on the Trunks hugging him tight, the other to woman simply awed at the cute gesture. Videl begin to tell Trunks how she met Gohan, turns out her father tried in vain to take on the Androids and failed they were about to kill her when Gohan surprised them and made his escape with a young Videl. He took her to the nearest shelter and left her there, over the course of time the two would meet again with Videl foolishly trying to attack the Androids herself Gohan intervened and saved her again. The Androids had beaten her pretty bad and Gohan nursed her back to health the two developing a bond while doing so. She had brought light back into his world and when he wasn't fighting the Androids or training Trunks he was spending time with her. They became lovers but it would soon come to an end.

"I assume you know the rest" Videl said wiping some tears from her eyes

Trunks felt sick reliving that moment in his head when he found his mentor, his friend his brother lying dead in the city ruins. "Yes I remember it well...I'm sorry" he said rocking the young girl in his arms she had fallen asleep during the story

"After he didn't return I knew the worst had happened and it was soon after that I found out I was pregnant with Pan"

"So he never knew that he was going to be a father, how sad" Bulma said lowering her head she'd lost all of her closet friend and even her own lover so she knew how Videl was feeling. A thought crossed her mind "Does Chi-Chi Gohan's mother, does she know about you two"

"Sadly no we were going to go meet her and he was going to leave me there but he didn't want to risk leading the Android to his mother if they ever found us. I told him I understood, but he did tell me to seek you out once the threat was over he truly believed that if he couldn't bring the Androids down..." she turned to Trunks "...that you would be able to he had so much faith in you Trunks"

The half saiyan smiled and looked upward. _'Gohan...'_


	3. New Beginning

**THANK DANISH78 AND SILVIAS7 FOR REVIEWING**

* * *

**Later that Night**

Bulma had invited Videl and Pan to stay in one of the guest rooms of the new Briefs estate. Trunks handed a sleeping Pan over to Videl and they all bid each other a good night. With Akina in his bed, Trunks figured he'd sleep on the couch but he wanted to check on 16 first. Traveling across the way to the Lab he found 16 finishing the cleanup from the earlier events.

"Hey 16 I wanted to thank you...for jumping in to protect my mother earlier today" Trunks stated pulling up a chair

16 looked over to him and smiled "As you stated earlier I want to protect all life...it was the right thing to do"

Trunks smiled and leaned back in his chair "Oh man it's been one helluva day; you know I never would have known where to find you if I hadn't traveled back to the past"

"You traveled into the past?" 16 looked at him with interest

"Yes I did, things were...hectic to say the least but you know something I saw some amazing things during my time in the past, I even saw you help save the earth" Trunks said with a sense of nostalgia "That how I knew you would be a great friend and ally for the threats to come"

"What exactly do you think will happen" 16 asked

And so Trunks regaled 16 with his exploits on the past from the first time he went back and killed Frieza to the climactic end of the Cell Games…and everything in between.

3 days before the Trip to King Kai's

**Day 1**

While she and Videl cooked breakfast for everyone, Bulma had brought up the idea that Chi-Chi must know about her son's family. Videl agreed and the two decided to make a trip to Mt. Paozu later that day. One by one everyone began to wake up and come downstairs for breakfast, Trunks was first as he slept in one of the guest rooms on the lower levels.

"Morning Mom, Videl it smells good in here" Trunks smiled as he sniffed the aroma of good food

"Thank you Trunks" Videl giggled she was about to ask him to go check on Pan when they all heard a loud wheeeeee noise coming down the stairs. What they saw was possibly the cutest thing they'd seen in a long time Pan was sitting high atop Android 16's shoulders cheering and smiling the biggest smile.

Videl smiled "Honey what are you doing up there?"

"I climbed the tall mountain mama" was the 5 year olds answer

All the adults in the kitchen burst out laughing and even 16 wore a smile as he took the small child off his shoulders and sat her in a chair. The Android stood by the balcony window and stared outside enjoying the clear blue sky and all the birds flying through it. It had been about 10 minutes later and Akina had not shown up yet much to Trunks' and Bulma's worry. The half saiyan was about to get up but Bulma told him she would go wake the girl up. The aging woman walked up the stair and reached her son's room, the thought of a young woman sleeping in her son's bed made her chuckle internally. Such thoughts she'd thought she'd never have due to the horrors that had been plaguing them for so long she was glad to see things were returning to normal...well normal for her anyway.

"Akina its Ms. Briefs...are you awake" Bulma asked quietly

"Yes" she a slight monotone voice heard through the door

"May I come in?"

"Yes" she heard the almost sad voice again

Bulma entered the room and saw the young woman standing nude in front of the mirror...just staring. "Akina are you alright?"

"I...woke up thinking everything that happened yesterday was just a dream...that when I walked downstairs I'd see my parents alive and waiting at the table for me...that I wasn't a clone of apparently the world's greatest fighter..." she paused tears welling in her eyes "...then I saw the picture of you and your son and looked in the mirror and I knew...it was real everything I ever knew was all a lie." she fell to her knees and clutched her shoulders.

"I know Trunks told me that he'd help me discover who I am and that I can't change what happened to me...but it's so hard to forget"

Bulma walked over and hugged the girl close letting her let it all out. "Shhh...Akina listen to me...you are your own woman, how you came to be the way you are now is not important." Bulma paused knowing what she was about to say was going to sting a bit "Yes sweetheart the life you remember was a lie, yes your life was stolen from you but do you know the only good pure thing I saw watching that horrible video."

"What...was it?" the hybrid sobbed looking up at the older blue haired woman

"I saw the pure love and excitement your parents had when they found out they were pregnant with you, your mother had the brightest smile…" she smiled as she saw a glimpse of hope in the young girls eye"...I know from experience that kind of love never goes away even if that person leaves you"

Bulma helped the girl up and over to Trunk's bed "Akina even now your parents watch over and love you with all their heart and I'm sure it pains them to see you hurting like this.

"Do you really think so?" the girl sniffed

Bulma smiled "I do hon I really do, now stop calling yourself Goku's clone I knew my friend very well and he wouldn't want you to down yourself like that, if anything you are more so his daughter not his clone. Now come on lets go get something to eat with everyone else"

The young woman though for a while then and her stomach growled. "Well I am really hungry" Bulma chuckled and thought _'Well that sure sounds familiar' _and then she heard Akina giggle very softly and got up.

"Hmmm how about we get you something to wear first I don't think going downstairs like that will end well for a certain pair of people" Bulma said getting up and heading to the door

Akina looked down at her body only just now realizing she was naked. Bulma lead her down to her own room and found some clothes for her. The outfit she picked was the same one Bulma wore in the Namek Saga and it fit her well. The two joined the rest of the house guest in the kitchen. Trunks was surprised and happy to see a small smile on her face but decided not to bring it up right now, instead they all enjoyed breakfast and Akina met Videl and Pan her niece.

Pan stared at the young woman for a second then looked back at her mother. "Mama, mama she is really pretty" This simple compliment caused Akina's smiled to widen much to Trunks, Bulma and 16's enjoyment.

Breakfast was served and everyone dug in. Bulma had a hint of nostalgia as she watched Akina down three plates before asking for more please. Trunk smiled at this and looked over and saw that Pan was barely touching her food; suddenly a thought crossed his mind.

"Hey Pan did your mother tell you that your dad was my martial arts teacher" he asked the young girl

She nodded no "He was?" she asked intrigued

"Yea he sure was he was really strong, he taught me this one awesome technique do you wanna see it"

She nodded bouncily much to Bulma and Videl's worry. Akina and to an extent 16 were confused, as Trunks took a serious look. He took his chopsticks in one hand and his bowl in the other.

"CHEW ATTACK!" he rapidly begin chomping his food much like he did with Gohan all those years ago

Bulma smiled at the memory, Videl giggled knowing that was something that Gohan would do, Akina didn't understand what was going on but she giggled anyway while 16 just smiled. Then they heard the 2nd cutest thing all day.

"CHEW ATTACK!" they all heard a cute little voice and watched as Pan too began chomping down her food. This caused everyone to burst out in laughter.

After the morning festivities, as Bulma prepared a ship to travel to Chi-Chi's, Trunks walked in the hanger. Trunks was dressed in a black short sleeve t-shirt and black pants with yellow boots but with a blue vest that has yellow patches on the shoulders. (Look up Dragon Ball Multiverse Universe 9 Trunks)

"Hey mom how'd the talk with Akina go earlier, is she going with you guys" the half saiyan asked

Bulma sighed "It went fine and no I didn't tell her, I don't think she's ready yet. I think once she meets Goku on your trip, everything will fall into place for her."

Trunks smiled "You're right mother; from what I learned in my time in the past is that Goku's presence alone is enough lift anyone's spirit"

Bulma smiled "You're right about that son, why dont you take her into the city with you today I think it would do her some good"

"Sounds good I'm going to check on the rebuilding effort as well."

"Alright dear be careful" She nodded typing in Chi-Chi's location in the GPS

Trunks begins to exit "Tell Chi-Chi I said hi, bye mom"

He walked outside and saw 16 and Akina sitting in the small garden watching a flock of birds.

"So I see you've found a hobby 16" Trunks noted as he walked up to them

16 smiled looking at the birds as they seen to draw closer to him. "Yes…they are peaceful"

Akina heard what he said and looked around at the scenery and the bird now landing on 16. Through everything she'd been through in the last day she could honestly say she was starting to be at peace with her…situation right now. She was surrounded by good people, that wanted to help her she could tell that much maybe everything would turn out alright.

"Hey, I'm about to patrol the city and meet with King Furry, wanna join me"

16 nodded and got up however Akina hesitated "I…I don't know Trunks, I...we still don't know the limits of my strength. I'm afraid of hurting someone"

"I promise it will be fine me and 16 will be right there to help you, besides I think I have a way to help you with that."

"How?" she asks

Trunks rubbed the back of his head trying to find a way to explain it to her "Well I'm going to a special place to meet with masters who will teach me more advanced techniques to get stronger, if you want you can come with me to discover the limit of your powers through training." he didn't want to lie to her but he had to figure out a way to explain that she would be meeting Goku at this 'special place'

"Oh I'd like that...when do we leave?"

"We leave in 2 days, that reminds me 16 I was going to ask while we are gone would you stay and protect the city and help in anyway needed?"

"Very well I will take care of it" the tall android replied

"Alright thank you my friend, tell ya what we'll do a short check of the rebuilding, I'll introduce you to King furry and we'll come back do some light sparing just to teach you the basics" he said offering her his hand

"Alright" Akina nodded and took his hand blushing as he helped her up

Trunks and 16 began to float in the air, with Akina begin part bio android she's already able to fly without unlocking her energy, but she wasn't used to it she struggled a bit but achieved take off as well. The three flew through the city at slow pace and surveyed from above, everything seemed fine. Just as Trunks promised they made it quick and landed on the balcony of King Furry's new castle which parts were still being built. The guards outside who recognized Trunks waved and then opened the door.

"Thanks guys" Trunks nodded

"It's our pleasure sir" the both finished with a salute to which Trunks sweat dropped

"Come one guys I told you that's not necessary" he blushed a bit at the praise. Akina wondered why people treated Trunks like this; she even saw some of the people waving at him while they were flying.

_'What is it about him?' _she thought about the purple haired man walking in front of her

Stepping in the building the trio saw most of the staff at work rushing back and forth. In the hallway two people Trunks knew well were walking and arguing.

"Beat, Note hey guys how's it going?" he asked getting their attention

"Trunks!" Both 13 year old young Royal Army recruits yelled out as they ran up to hug the Saiyan Hybrid.

Akina and 16 studied them; Note is an average build young girl with long black hair wrapped in a ponytail and bangs coming just above her eyes. Beat is an average built young boy with spikey black hair that slightly resembles Goku's Super Saiyan hair. Both wore brown jogging pants and a t-shirt with the King's Guard (KG) emblem on it.

(Look up DBZ Heroes Beat and Note or go to the Deviant art link on my page)

Trunks smiles "So how's the recruitment training going, you two staying sharp?"

Note giggled a bit "I know I am, I'm not too sure about Beat though" she mocked

"Hey why you" Beat growled and tried to attack her but she dodged and he ended up running right into Android 16's legs with a resounding clang.

"Ow ow ow...huh" the boy looked up at the very tall man he ran into "Wow hmm you're huge" Beat said in awe

"Beat you moron say you're sorry" Note scolded

16 smiled "It is alright, are you injured" he asked in his monotone voice

"Yes umm sorry for running into you" Beat said getting up rubbing the back of his head with a smile

"Guys meet my friends Akina and 16, they're strong like me" Trunks said pointing at his partners

Akina smiled at the complement even if she thought it wasn't true and waved shyly "Nice to meet you"

"Wow you guys must be really strong if you're like Trunks, he's the strongest guy I know" Beat said in a bit of a fanboyish tone

"Aww thanks kid, hey is the King in?" Trunks asked

"Yes he's in his office" Note replied

"Alright thank you...oh hey I'll be leaving the city for a while so you guys train well ok, I want see you two as soldiers when I get back"

Beat nodded without a smile then a thought crosses his mind "Wait, if you leave who will protect us?"

"Don't worry 16 will be here watching over the city in my absence, make sure you stop by Capsule Corp. to keep him company"

"Awesome we will see ya Trunks nice to meet you guys...come on baka we're going to be late for drills" Note said bowing in respect then grabbing Beat by his ear and tugging him along as he waved goodbye

Trunks chuckled and the trio continued down the hall to the Kings office.

"Hey Trunks, how to do you know those children?" Akina asked

"Oh I met them when I first met with the King to start the rebuilding process 2 months ago" Trunks replied

She was about to ask more but they reached the door and Trunks knocked. Knocking they heard someone say come in, as they entered the King smiled.

"Ahhh good morning my boy, welcome and you have guests" the King exclaimed proudly

Trunks rubbed the back of his head "Good morning King Furry and yes these are my friends this is Akina Minami and this is 16..." he pointed to each of them respectively "...we're sorry for dropping in unannounced"

"Nonsense lad, you are the hero that saved us all from years of terrible horror. You two are lucky to have such an amazing person as a friend..." Akina and 16 smiled at that while Trunks blushed a bit at the praise "...I know Goku would be proud"

This peaked Akina's interest "You know Goku?"

"Why yes young lady years ago Son Goku saved us from many threats in the past, he was brave, strong and excellent young man I am sad that he is no longer with us..." the King gets out of his chair and walks to the window looking out at the city begin rebuilt "...we could have used his strength and bravery during our time of crisis"

Akina was a bit taken back at how people speak so highly of the man she was...cloned from.

"So what can I do for you today Trunks" the King asks going back to his seat

"I came to tell you that I will be going on a short journey in 2 days and will be gone for a...extended period of time. 16 will help with rebuilding the city and protection, if you need him he will be at Capsule Corp. with my mother who will provide any more help with the rebuilding process."

King Furry nodded "Yes of course my boy and how long will you be gone?"

"Well I'm going to receive training, to become stronger and have newer means to help protect the earth, I'm not entirely sure when I'll be back but hopefully I'll be back soon" Trunks said rubbing the back of his head

"Very well then have a safe journey young man..." the King gets up and walks up to the trio and offers his hand which Trunks kneels down and shakes."...also it was very nice to meet you two, and just so you know young lady I wouldn't let this one slip through your fingers a lot of women after him ya know being a hero and all" the King smiles

Both Trunks and Akina had extreme blushes on their faces. 16 just smiles, Trunks bowed and all three went back to the balcony and flew off.

As they flew back to Capsule Corp. and Akina shifted her thoughts around she flew closer to Trunks. "Hey…Trunks I have some questions?"

"Yea what's up" Trunks slowed his flight speed down to be beside her

"Why do they call you a hero?"

"Hmmm..." he begin to answer

"Why did the King say you saved them from years of terrible horror?"

"Well I umm..."

"And why are you all rebuilding what happened to the other cities?"

Trunks sighed and looked at her "Akina...that is a very long story..."

She could see the hurt and exhaustion on his face and worried that she had upset him "I'm...Trunks I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you and..."

"Hey it's alright I was going to tell you once you were settled in but you deserve to know. This story begins years ago with your...'father' Son Goku with his death from a heart virus...came the rise of two terrible monsters..."

Flying through the city and then landing on the balcony of the Capsule Corp. Kitchen he told his friends the History of Trunks.

**Mt Paozu (Noonday)**

Chi-Chi was outside hanging her Landry on a clothing line. She sighed she missed the simple moments like this. She'd be outside doing laundry while her husband and son would be running around playing or training, now she felt so alone. She looked to the sky as the sun shined down on her she felt tears begin to run down her face. Chi-Chi turned around because she heard the hum of twin engines meaning Bulma was closing in. The middle aged woman dried her eyes in preparation to see her old friend, she had readily wondered what Bulma meant when she said that she had some people for her to meet.

As she watched the 576 Capsule Plane come in for a landing, she could feel something tug at her heart and couldn't explain it. The plane landed and its shut engines off, she could hear the back door open as watched as Bulma stepped out of it.

"Hi Chi-Chi how are you?" Bulma asked as the two met halfway and embraced

"Oh you know me Bulma staying busy with the Landry, how about you how goes the rebuilding process?"

Bulma sighed "It's going great but at this rate we won't be done until the next year…maybe more"

"Oh my goodness well if anybody can figure out a way to make it go faster it's you Ms. Super Genius, by the way how is Trunks" Chi-Chi asks trying to give her friend some encouragement

"He's doing fine he told me to tell you hi, he was on his way to a meeting with King Furry last time we spoke"

Chi-Chi smiled "That's good…so where are these guests you wanted me to meet?"

Bulma smiled "Well I only brought two of them with me, the other one…isn't ready to meet you just yet but we will discuss that later right now…" the blue haired genius banged her fist on the side of the plane a couple times. Chi-Chi could hear several footsteps and whoever she was to meet exited the yellow plane. Videl and Pan walked from behind the plane and stood next to Bulma, Pan was hugged up against her mother's leg shyly.

"…Chi-Chi I'd like for you to meet Videl Satan and Son Pan…your granddaughter"

**Capsule Corp. (Evening)**

"…afterward I returned from that timeline with the strength to save my own, I destroyed the two Androids that had plagued us for so long. After that my mother and I began the rebuilding process between her building C-7 Reconstruction Robots and King Furry presenting me as the hero who defeated the androids because of an old man who was there, everything seemed to begin getting back to normal…but I knew better…"

16 and Akina sat in silence and listened to the horrors, pain, triumph and heartache that Trunks and so many other had to endure. The young hybrid woman felt the tears roll down her face that twisted bastard Doctor Gero by proxy of her 'older siblings' had destroyed many lives than just her own. She looked at Trunks and saw him in a new light and vowed to help him protect and rebuild the Earth.

"…2 months later the final nightmare showed himself Cell, he was no match for my new found power I crushed him, then I found you guys and well here we are" he finished. The three sat around the kitchen table as the story was told, at some point Trunks had made them tea.

"Damn him...damn him to hell, here I am sitting her moping about how my life is messed up while so many others had died and suffered at the hands of Dr. Gero..." Akina stated in a sudden outburst, this caused Trunks and 16 to looked at her oddly "...no more he made me what I am, intended to release me as a destroyer but now I have the chance to make my own choice." she turned to her purple haired friend "...Trunks, 16 please train me so I can used this power to protect this world instead of destroying it."

Trunks smiled and looked at 16 who was also smiling. "Alright Akina if you feel that strongly about it...then I guess I'll have no choice then to make you my pupil." he stood up and extended his hand

She smiled and stood up to take his hand when he held his hand up to her face. He then fires a Kiai (white-clear force that emits from the user's body) right in her face blasting her out of the balcony window. Akina lands outside on the hard ground of the lawn she groans and looks up to see Trunks floating down to join her.

"What the hell was that for Trunks" she asks slightly pissed off

Trunks smiled "Just like my mentor did me, you're my pupil now so…class is now in session"


	4. Legacy

**Here we go guys**

**ssjGokulive21: Thanks and here we go**

**TheSkyBrakerV1: Thank man and if you go to the picture for this story you can kinda get a visual Im trying to get something going with Blogger but fanfiction wont let me post the link for some reason**

**Danish78: After this chapter I just might take her up on that offer this one was abit of hell to finish writing**

**GUEST: For the guest that hit me up on another story to finish this one thanks you and here you are also make an account man it would awesome so you can review and favorite **

**Alright guys lets go!**

* * *

**2 days later**

It was noon day and everyone was gathered in the Capsule Corp front lawn. Bulma, 16, Chi-Chi, Videl, Pan, Beat and Note even King Furry all came to see Trunks and Akina off on their journey.

**(Flashback)**

It had been an eventful two days, after blasting Akina out of the window he begin showing her a basic style of martial arts to his and 16's surprise she took to it very quickly and he chalked it up to being programed...err made... umm 'groomed' to think like Goku who is a martial arts master. Trunks wondered just how strong she would become after some proper training. After several slow sparing sessions that gradually increased in intensity, they called it a night. Trunks called his mother who tells him that they were going to spend the night at Chi-Chi's.

**At Mt. Paozu (Earlier that day)**

As soon as Bulma said granddaughter Chi-Chi broke down and embraced the two girls. Tears flowed for a while and soon they went in the house and settled down enough for Videl to tell her story to her mother in law so to speak. Chi-Chi was both a bit angry and happy, angry that those damn Androids took her son before he could become a father and their family could be whole again and extremely happy that she now had a little part of Gohan with her as she held Pan in her arms rocking her to sleep.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi I would have come sooner had I known where you were, he never got the chance to tell me where you lived and the last thing he told me was that if it all ever ended and the Android were destroyed I was to seek out Bulma."

Chi-Chi sighed "It's alright dear the fact that you're both here now is all that matters, I'm happy my Gohan found someone he loved and who loved him thank you for that"

This brought Videl to tears once again and Bulma comforted her as she thanked Chi-Chi. Pan had fallen asleep and they put her in her father's old room, once Chi-Chi returned she prepared a small meal for them when she remembered what Bulma had said earlier.

"Bulma you said you had another guest for me to meet but that person wasn't ready just yet...what did you mean by that?" Chi-Chi asked worriedly

Bulma sighed and took a sip of tea before speaking "Chi-Chi this story will not be pleasant for you to hear…are you sure you're up to it"

Chi-Chi thought about it for a moment but nodded and Bulma started "Right now there is a guest in my home named Akina Minami...and she is a bio-android cloned from Goku's DNA...in other words she'd your daughter"

Chi-Chi's world shattered as she listened to the horrific story, and she cursed Doctor Gero. This girl never asked for any of this, she was truly torn about this day she found out she now had a granddaughter and now come to find out she has a daughter cloned from her husband. Oddly enough she was happy she went from being alone to having her family back...sort of.

In the middle of being told what happened when Akina awoke Chi-Chi interrupted Bulma "That's enough I want to meet her I...I want to see my d...daughter"

"Chi-Chi, are you sure?" Bulma asked quietly

Chi-Chi smiled and nodded "Yes Bulma from what you said she's hurting and confused and I...I want to help her"

"Alright then...we'll go back first thing in the morning thank you Chi-Chi she needs this"

Sure enough early the next day all the ladies and the Ox-king all loaded up and headed back to Capsule Corp. Meanwhile early in the morning back at Capsule Corp. Trunks and Akina sparred she was gradually increasing in speed easily keeping up with Trunks...who was holding back. 16 stood watch over the two smiling as he watched his...'friends' spar.

"I'm impressed Akina you're a natural at this" he complimented and she blushed slightly but remained focused and threw a triple punch and kick combo to which he dodged all but the last one, the kick connecting with his ribs.

"Oh I'm so sorry" she stops to go check on him

"Hng well that was a good shot well done" he grunted

"Are you ok Trunks" she asked as she extended her hand to help him up

He nodded and took her hand and stood up "You've been getting better and it's only been two days I think our senseis will be impressed when we leave tomorrow"

She blushed but then had a questioning look "Who are our sensei's Trunks you still haven't told me who they are"

"Well they are all very strong and will teach us power techniques and..." Trunks was interrupted when the roar of jets brought them out of their conversation "...hey mother is home...and I'm sensing that she has guest."

This confused Akina as they all watched the plane come in for a landing, taking the time for them to land Trunks handed Akina a bottle of water and a towel. "Good job today Akina" he smiled at her

She found herself blushing once more and nodded "Thank you Trunks you're a good teacher and friend"

As they conversed the plane landed and the people inside prepared to exit. Chi-Chi looked out of the side window and saw a young girl standing next to Trunks. "Bulma is that her?"

"Yes that's Akina, if I'm guessing correctly she's already begun her training under my son" Bulma smiled softly looking at the two young adults who looked a bit more comfortable with each other.

Chi-Chi felt tears starting to fall but she wiped them away "Just like her father and brother...she's beautiful"

"Are you ready?" Bulma asked

"Yes I am"

The two women began to exit the plane. Videl, Pan and Ox-king had already exited the plane and young Pan ran up to her 'Uncle Trunks' with a bone crushing hug. Akina smiled at the scene and then looked back to the plane as she saw Bulma exit with.

"Chi-Chi" she whispered her brain being filled with memories of this woman that she assumed were implanted into her by Dr. Gero. She began to slowly loose the cheerful feeling she had felt while she trained with Trunks, she wondered if this woman would be angry with her at something she had no control over.

"Akina honey could you come over her for a second" Bulma asked as Akina braced herself for what was to come.

She walked slowly up to Bulma who stood next to Chi-Chi. "Akina Minami this is..."

"Chi-Chi I...I already know...you are Goku's wife..." she said with a shaky voice shocking Bulma and Chi-Chi as the young girl turned to the Chinese woman and started sobbing"...I'm sorry I'm so so sorry, I didn't ask to be...become this...I didn't ask to be cloned from your husband, I'm sorr..."

Akina was interrupted from her rant by a loving embrace. Chi-Chi latched on to the girl trying to calm and soothe her. "Shhh Its alright…I'm not angry, I am happy...you and Videl and Pan have brought joy back into my life..." the older woman said lifting Akina's head up to look in her teary eyes "...you've all given me my family back and you are not a clone so stop thinking it, you...are my daughter and I wouldn't have it any other way"

By this time everyone had gathered around the heartwarming scene tear were in almost all eyes, except a smiling 16 and a confused Pan. Akina was truly moved and felt accepted she had lost a family she had never really known and had been blessed with a new family and friends. They rest of the day was spent with Akina learning more about her family and listing to all the stories of the past, most of which she could piece together through jumbled memories. Bulma deciding that they all needed some new clothes all the girls went to the newly build clothing store (one of the many building to go up first so people had new clothes to wear), Trunks opted out saying they needed the girl time so instead he opted to train with 16. They moved to a more secluded spot in the mountains a little bit outside of the rebuilding city to use more power. Their battle decimated the surrounding area and 16 was truly surprised how strong Trunks really was. They returned home around the same time the women did, they noticed how roughed up 16 was and saw that Trunks' shirt was completely gone. Chi-Chi and Bulma did not miss the blush that found its way to Akina's face. They had returned with lots of bags of clothes and even some food as Bulma wanted to have a cookout for old times' sake. Later in the night as the food was prepared Note and Beat showed up as Trunks had invited them to be a part of the gathering, to Bulma it felt like how it used to feel...like home.

**Present Day**

Chi-Chi hugged her daughter "Give my best to your father and brother dear train well"

"Yes mam thank you" Akina smiled hugging Chi-Chi back Trunks had finally told her who they were going to meet during their trip, she was a bit scared at first but Chi-Chi was right there by her side to help ease her worry. Akina wore black leggings, a white heavy t-shirt under a blue tank top with white glasses, a white belt and white shoes with yellow tips.

Trunks hugged his mother "Be safe mother and please stay out of trouble"

"I'll be too busy advancing the restoration of the city to get into any kind of trouble dear" Bulma giggled

Trunks smirked "Sure mom" instead of wearing his normal saiyan battle armor he wore a simple green gi with and orange belt, orange shoes and orange gloves.

"Now you two train well and give my regards to Goku" King Furry said giving a thumbs up

"Thank you sir" Trunks nodded back he then turned to his young friends and kneeled "Hey guys I don't know how long I'll be gone so I need a favor from you guys, could you come and check on my mom and 16 an help them with the rebuilding"

Note smiled and nodded "You've got it Trunks you can count on us"

"Yea Trunks we've got it handled, besides I want the chance to train with 16 since you'll be gone" Beat said excitedly

Trunks smiled and ruffled his head "I'm sure 16 won't mind, will you buddy?" he stood up and turned to his friend

"Not at all" 16 smiled nodding

Trunks smiled he'd miss his friends but he needed this and so did Akina. He didn't know how much going back in time had effected his timeline, he didn't know if threats he faced in the past had already happened or had somehow gotten pushed back either way they needed to be prepared. He felt a tug on his pants leg breaking him out of his thoughts as he saw Pan staring up at him.

"Uncle Trunks when are you coming back" Pan asked teary eyed

Trunks picked her up and hugged her "I promise I'll be back soon Pan then me and Auntie Kina will play with you everyday"

Pan nodded and smiled as Videl came over and took the young girl out of the saiyan hybrid's arms "Take care of yourself Trunks try not to have too much fun with Akina" Videl winked joking causing the two warriors to blush as they said their last goodbyes.

Trunks and Akina took a couple steps back and begin to float up "Goodbye guys be safe" Trunks said as he and his friend took off into the air headed for Master Roshi's. Once high enough in the air they both powered up and flew at top speeds to the Turtle Hermits Island

* * *

**Roshi's Island**

It took a little over two hours but they finally made it as the started to slow down and land. Master Roshi was standing outside of his home as he watched the two young people landing. "Well well Trunks it's good to see you you've gotten strong I know Gohan would be proud" he complimented until he saw Akina standing next to him "...and oh my who's this lovely little hot thing beside you oh my..."

Before Trunks could answer Roshi was easily dispatched by Oolong using a wooden paddle who was a magically transformed Puar. Trunks and Akina laughed and when Roshi quickly came too he introduced Akina to his friends and they caught up. Soon Baba appeared "Ah you're here, I am Baba the fortune teller Trunks is it...are you and this young girl ready to leave?"

They both nodded and Baba came closer to them and asked them to place a hand on each shoulder, Roshi, Oolong, Turtle and Puar all stood watch as they prepared to leave. "Train well you two" he stated wisely

"Thank you Master Roshi we will, see you guys soon stay out of trouble" Trunks nodded as the trio all disappeared

Roshi sighed as they left "Bulma was right she reminds me so much of Goku, she will be strong"

"Hey Master Roshi, what did Trunks mean when he said we should get ready for Project: Z" Puar asked in her...he...its high pitched voice

Roshi just smiled and looked to the sky "It means we need to take a trip to the Lookout"

* * *

**King Kai's Planet**

King Kai, Bubbles and Gregory all sat around a table playing Blackjack, King Kai could sense someone coming through his antae. "They're almost here"

Just as he finished his sentence Baba, Trunks and Akina appeared on the small planet next to King Kai's house.

"Ah you've finally arrived welcome to my humble planet I am King Kai ruler of the North Galaxy"

Trunks and Akina bowed "Thank you nice to finally meet you sir" the purple haired hybrid responded then looked over to Akina who was trembling "Akina are you alright"

"I...I can barely move" she said breathing heavily eventually falling to her knees

"That's because the gravity here is very different from earth, I'm actually surprised you are still standing Trunks" King Kai explained

He rubbed the back of his head "Well I trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber during my…'mission' so I'm a custom to different gravity, but Akina just started training and has never been introduced to stronger gravity" as he finished saying this he saw Akina struggle a bit but finally stand up.

"Wow the was impressive you really are Goku's daughter" the short blue god complemented

"T...thank you sir" she responded, even with everyone excepting her and Chi-Chi's love and blessing she still had a mental tick about her...heritage but she smiled anyway.

"Well If I am no longer needed, I shall take my leave" she began floating once again "I'm sure you'll learn a way to return home once your training is completed farewell" Baba said before turning to Trunks "and young man what you have planned I approve"

"Thank you Baba for all your help" King Kai said as the old witch disappeared he then turned to Trunks "What did she mean Trunks?"

Trunks smiled and rubbed the back of his head again and chuckled "If it's alright with you King Kai I'd rather wait till everyone is all together"

King Kai smiled "Very well then now that you are here I'll let Goku and the others know that you have arrived"

He mentality called out to his pupil "Goku are you there, our guests have finally arrived"

**Elsewhere**

Goku was standing a field of flowers conversing with a man and woman when he heard King Kai's voice "Alright I'll be there shortly King Kai" he said excitedly then turning to his guest "I'll be back soon guys I promise"

And just like that Goku placed his two fingers to his forehead and disappeared and reappeared on King Kai's planet out of nowhere surprising Akina however Trunks knew about this technique and was glad his timelines Goku knew it.

Goku saw the two young saiyans and smiled wide "Hi guys welcome to Other World it's good to finally meet the both of you in person"

Trunks stepped forward and shook his hand "Likewise Goku it's always an honor"

Akina was feeling very shy now that she was finally meeting her...'father' "Umm hi...Mr. Goku sir"

"Oh come now you don't have to be so formal just call me Goku for now ok" he said walking up and placing a hand on her shoulder as she looked down unable to truly face him. He could feel she still had some issues about the situation but he hopes he found a way to remedy this.

"Umm ok...nice to meet you...Goku" she blushed embarrassed

Trunks seeing his friend feeling awkward he decided to help her out. "Thanks for agreeing to train us, being earth's last line of defense I'd like for us to know all we can in order to protect our home, isn't that right Akina"

"Yes I swore id help Trunk protect earth" she perked up saying this. Goku smiled seeing their determination

"Good I'm glad to hear it come on let's go meet up with everyone else, Gohan is excited to see you Trunks." Goku smiled

Trunks smiled at being able to see his friend again "Alright let's go"

"Great now place your hand on my..." Goku started

"...shoulder so you can use the instant transmission technique right" Trunks interrupted

Goku was a bit shocked "Umm yea...how did you know about that?"

Trunks smirked a bit "It's kind of long story Goku and I'd rather tell you once were all together"

"Alright let's go then you coming King Kai" he asked of the short blue god

"Yes Goku I'll be there shortly" King Kai said waving them off

"Trunks and Akina placed their hands on his shoulder. Akina was nervous and Trunks noticed that and gently took hold of her hand. Akina felt his hand and she blushed calming down a bit. Soon enough they disappeared and King Kai turned to his friends.

"Bubbles and Gregory take care of the house while I'm gone" once he got a response from them he to disappeared.

Moments before this Goku, Akina and Trunks arrived at a very wide space the sky was still pink but the grass was green and they stood outside a large mansion with a blue old school car parked out front. There were many different races of aliens in several courtyards training.

"Wow its huge" Akina looked on in awe

"Oh wow Goku where are we?" Trunks asked astonished by the large place

"This is the Grand Kai's planet home of the Grand Kai and where the Other World Tournament is held our friends are just north of the mansion" Goku smiled "All the race's you see are students of the other 3 Kai's South, East and West some of them are really strong we can meet them later come on lets go see the guys."

"Alright" Trunks said excitedly he was gonna see his friend and his father

The trio began to float and headed north to a yellow building half the size of the White House they saw before. Once they landed they ran into Olibu, Mijorin and Sarta fighters from the North Quadrant. , Goku introduced them and let the 3 heroes get back to their training; soon they entered and passed other fighters in different training rooms once they reached the top floor they saw the Z-Fighters. For Trunks it was so surreal to see them since he spent so much time with the other Z-Fighters of the other universe. Krillin and Yamcha were squaring off in a sparring circle, Piccolo and Tien sat off to the side in meditation having a battle of the mind while Gohan and Vegeta were sparring in the sky. Chiaotzu and Yajirobe were off to the other side watching them all train.

"Hey guys they're here" Goku yelled as he reached the top of the stairs

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Goku and the two young warriors beside him.

"Wow is...is that really Trunks he's really grown up" Krillin stated being the first to speak up

Gohan quickly landed in front of Trunks "Hey little bro man am I glad to see you" extending his hand

Trunks gladly took it and smiled "Gohan it's great to see you again my friend, it's great to see all of you"

Vegeta landed slowly "Son" he nodded

"Father" said a bit shyly since he was actually meeting his actual father from his own timeline

"Typical Vegeta greeting...and hey who's that girl with you Trunks...your girlfriend" Yamcha joked

Both hybrids blushed "N...no my name is Akina Minami and I am..."

Goku stepped in placing a hand on her shoulder "She's my daughter"

"So this is the one you spoke of Goku" Piccolo said joining the others

"Yea I still find it kinda strange that you have a daughter, but it doesn't really matter now welcome to the club Akina" Krillin said extending his hand to her

Akina hesitated for a second "Thank you umm Krillin right...I'm actually his clone, I was cloned from Goku's DNA by that bastard Doctor Gero and made into a biological android, human, saiyan hybrid that is the truth"

Everyone went silent at what they just heard the thought of Gero twisting and messing with their friend's blood and ruining a young girl's life in the process filled them with anger.

Yamcha clenched his fist "Curse him"

"That bastard" Tien muttered

Piccolo thought the same and then looked to Gohan as he walked up to Akina closing his thoughts he wondered. _'What are you thinking Gohan...what are you feeling now that you know the truth?'_

Gohan stood in front of the young girl and looked at her. It was no secret to the rest of the Z-Fighters how Gohan felt about the androids when they first saw him when he died he was filled with so much rage.

Akina was a bit scared she remembered what Trunks had said about Gohan and his attitude towards androids. She was truly surprised along with everyone else when he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her.

"Please listen to me I hate Gero and the androids for everything they've done, but you aren't them and what he did to you is unforgivable, I can sense you are still hurting and confused but I don't see you as my father's clone if you have Son blood running through your veins then you are family you're my sister no if ands or buts" Gohan stated meaning every word

The shock of the embrace now gone all Akina felt was tears of joy as she returned the embrace causing everyone to cheer. "Thank you all for excepting me as one of your own" she bowed to all them all

"Well if you're anything like Goku then you'll fit into this lifestyle just fine" Krillin said to which everyone started to laugh.

Once they all settled down Vegeta asked his son to explain what happened on his mission, and so Trunks regale them with his exploits (which includes just to be clear: Him killing Frieza, everything in the Android and Cell Saga, Super Android 13, Broly 1 and Bojack Unbound which takes place after he kills the androids and before he kills Cell).

After eating a meal while listening to the amazing story and battles, Vegeta wanted to test his son's skill and challenged him to a spar. Goku stands up and motions for Akina to follow him.

"We'll be back in a little while guys then we'll start your training Trunks" Goku said waving to his friends and he begin to float she copied him and the two flew off

Goku flew a bit closer to her "Akina...how do you feel about all of this"

Akina was a bit sheepish "I...I'm grateful for everyone accepting me but...it's still so hard to except ya know there is so much I missed out on I'll never get to meet my real parents it's not that I don't get that your accepting me into your family but I feel like I'm betraying two people who I don't even really know aside from implanted memories."

Goku nodded and pondered for a moment "I understand...would you like to go meet them?"

"What?" the question throwing the young girl for a loop

"I have a trial I want to you face before I begin training you and I think meeting them would help you, so would you like to meet your birth parents I can take you to see them."

The girl suddenly stopped and Goku did the same he saw he body begin to tremble a bit and then she burst out rushing up to him and hugging him tightly. "Yes thank you thank you thank you thank you"

Goku smiled and looked down at the girl hugging him, this was the least he could do to help her fully accept her who she is...and what she will become. Once she calmed down the two continued their trip. Goku led her to upward to the entrance to heaven, he could have easily used instant transmission but he wanted to spend time with her. Once they entered Goku took her to an opening in the giant flower pasture where he asked her to sit on the rock under the tree while he went to go find her parents. He used instant transmission to find them; while she waited Akina admitted she was nervous moments later Goku returned with two floating clouds.

"Umm Goku...what are those"

"These are your parents, they're in spirit form" as soon as he said this the spirits begin to form the tops of their bodies. Akina couldn't believe her eyes, although she had never physically met them she had the implanted memories from Dr. Gero if she could thank him for anything it would that and only that.

The spirits stood before the girl and wondered who she was. "Mr. Goku sir who is the young woman you wanted us to meet" Orion the father asked

"This is her Mr. Minami Mrs. Minami I'd like for you to meet Akina Minami your daughter"

And then suddenly it clicked between the two of them. "Our. little. girl?" Akanna's eyes widened as tears automatically began to fall

"Akina we thought we'd never ever see you and look at you...you're all grown up" Orion stated looking at his daughter

The tears flowed; the parents had the reunion they never even imagined they'd have. Having their lives taken before their daughter was even born was the hardest part about being killed; they wished they had never trusted that Gero man. Akina begin to tell them what exactly happen to her and if they had hearts they would be breaking into millions of pieces right now. They talked for what seemed like hours as time in the Other World worked differently, about what could have been. Akina then told them of how excepting Goku and his family and friends were of her, how she now had friends and a purpose to live for.

They smiled and turned to Goku "Thank so very much Mr. Goku thank you for accepting our child as your own you have our deepest gratitude..." Akanna spoke and then they turned to their child "...we are so happy to have been able to meet you Akina and we are beyond proud that you are choosing to make your own path in life we love you Akina never forget that" Orion spoke

"Thank you mom...dad I'll never forget I love you both" Akina stated wiping tears from her eyes for what felt like the 20th time today she stood up and turned to her Saiyan father "...I'm ready for the next trail Goku"

Goku nodded and motioned her to come next to him. "It was great meeting you all you really do have an amazing kid here"

Akanna smiled "She's your kid too don't forget that, also Akina honey make sure to find a good man to settle down with honey"

This caused the hybrid to blush, Orion chuckled along with Goku "Make sure he's someone strong and respectful sweetheart and come visit us anytime while you're here during your training"

"I will, see ya soon" Akina waved as both she and Goku disappeared

**Back On Earth**

It was very peaceful and quiet on earth now and it was taking a lot of people a while to get used to not being in fear for their lives each and every day. Little did the people of earth know, at this very moment there were certain people preparing to secure the safety of earth's future.

In the Western Area of United Central City among the many buildings being rebuilt stood the large dome building of the Capsule Corporation. Inside one of the many labs in the building sat quite possibly one of the most brilliant minds on the planet. Bulma Briefs sat in front of several monitors as she typed away, working on designs for multiple projects, one of course being the rebuilding of the cities and the advancement of technology. Little did anyone know when Goku beat Frieza when he came to Earth, Bulma was allowed to keep the ship he and King Cold came in. She played with it for a while before Goku's death in a deep underground lab she begin learning how to understand the language and mechanics of the ship. While she waited for Trunks to return from the past after she built the Time Machine she began readying the ship just in case the need to leave earth was presented. Now that the threat was over she was taking the time to integrate the space technology into earth's technology, helping her with this was Android 16.

On a desk beside her sat several files with the label Project Z.

Meanwhile outside of the dome building Videl was sparing with Beat and Note and was truly impressed with how good they are. Close by under an umbrella was Chi-Chi watching them with her granddaughter, she was happy seeing some since of normality return to her life. She looked up to the sky and prayed that her new found daughter was faring well with her father.

**In Other World**

The Z-Fighters watched as Trunks and Vegeta were still going at it until they felt Goku and Akina's energy. They saw them appear on the roof and then heard a loud crack and watched as Trunks landed on the ground with a loud thud.

Akina quickly rushed over to him "Trunks what happened?"

"He got distracted when he saw you..." Vegeta answered as he descended to the ground looking at his son "...never lose focus in battle or it will be a fatal mistake"

"Yes father" Trunk nodded as Akina helped him up

While this happened King Kai walked up the stairs and saw that Goku had returned "Ahh good you've returned now we can begin your training..." he stated looking at the two hybrids "...we don't plan to keep you here long as I know earth's protection is important to you 5 months should be enough time to teach you the Kaioken and Spirit Bomb along with any other technique's you would like to learn."

"Then once you've completed your training you can use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to hone these skills" Piccolo added on

Trunks and Akina looked at each other and he could see a new burning passion in her eyes where ever Goku took her something happened to her. They both nodded and turned back to King Kai.

"We're ready!" both replied and so it began

* * *

So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I feel like it's not my best work but I wanted to get it out to you guys. Also for those asking what Akina looks like or wants visuals to go by go to the link below to see her. Saying it here as well as there I DONT OWN THE ARTWORK just trying to give visuals.

Link is on my profile or apparently not as FanFic wont let me post the link if anybody has an idea for this let me know thanks cause I want to post pics there often to give visual cues to all of my stories - SHADOKING


	5. Recruitment

**I am so sorry for the wait I was dealing with the loss of my grandmother among other things**

**Shout outs to everyone who reviewed with out further a do here's Ch 5 only two chapters away from the Saga Finale**

* * *

**6 Months Later**

**Somewhere in another Galaxy**

Deep in space a gigantic metallic sphere floats towards a small green planet. At the current speed it was going it would apparently crash into this planet in 3 days' time.

**Other World**

And so 6 months passed and our two saiyan warriors have finished their training under King Kai, Goku, Vegeta and the rest of the Z-fighters. Trunks and Akina had grown tremendously in power, skill and knowledge. They felt ready to return home and begin the steps to rebuild the earth's Special Forces. All the Z-Fighters approved of this idea after hearing what Trunks faced during his mission and what he believed was to come.

During the training they discovered that Trunks was a true power house and if he continued training he would remain the strongest fighter on earth, even without being a super saiyan 2 like the other saiyans or a Super Saiyan 3 like Goku nonetheless they were impressed. The Z-fighters mostly Piccolo admired his hardened thought process in battle; quickly assess the situation and the enemy before going in head first, quickly eliminate an enemy if you have the power and using strategy to defeat stronger enemies. But what amazed them the most was Akina's potential power with her bio and cybernetic enhancements she had the potential to perfectly master the Kaioken without straining her body this greatly impressed King Kai. During her spars with her father and brother she pushed them to go Super Saiyan just to knock her out. They were proud of how strong she was without begin a super saiyan which they didn't push her to become, they wanted her to hone her own power before reaching the next level Trunks would help her with that stage of training.

They spent an extra month just hone their skills more and on their last day they spent time with the Z-Fighters before leaving. Goku, Gohan and Akina met up with her parents once again, while Trunks received last minute mental training from Tien and Piccolo. Now as they prepared to leave everyone was gathered to see them off.

"Thanks to you all we greatly appreciate the training and skills you've taught us" Trunks began

"We will use them wisely to protect the Earth and train a new generation of Z-Fighters" Akina finished

Gohan smiled "Well you took enough notes for a book Trunks..." he chuckled "...seriously I'm proud of you both"

"Thanks Gohan coming from you that means a lot" Trunks replied

Gohan nodded "Oh Akina yea give my best to mom and Videl and keep watch over little Pan for me, I'm trusting you two to turn her into a fine warrior…if mother allows it"

Akina giggled "Will do big brother you can count on me" the female hybrid smiled then she noticed her father walking towards her he placed a hand on her shoulder

"You guys are gonna do great things I just know it, we all believe in you." Goku encouraged them both

"Thank you father" she said hugging him tightly

Finally letting go, she ran to hug Gohan as well while Trunks looked at his father and he looked back and gave a two finger goodbye sign with the smallest of smirks on his face. Trunks just smiled and did the same he figured some things would never change. He honestly enjoyed spending time with his father who was surprisingly proud that his son, his only child is the strongest warrior on Earth. Akina finally joined him and stood very close placing a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks again guys see ya later" Trunks said as the two waved goodbye

Krillin smirked "Hopefully much much later"

"I hear ya on that one Krillin" Akina blurted out

They all laughed minus Piccolo and Vegeta who settled for smirks and watched as Trunks' placed two fingers to his head and then disappeared.

**Earth**

Moments Later Trunks and Akina arrived on the beach of Kame House. It was about 7:30 am when sudden they heard a loud noise in the house and watched as Master Roshi, Puar and Oolong came rushing out of the house.

"Oh wow you guys are back" Oolong stated rubbing the sleep out of his eyes`

Roshi looked both of them over and focused on sensing their power "Amazing your power levels have increased tremendously in 6 months I'm impressed"

"Thanks Master Roshi we trained hard each day with the others, they all said hi by the way" Akina commented

Roshi smiled "You've changed the most Akina you're more confident and sure about your power now that's a good feeling to have isn't it"

She blushed slightly as she noticed Trunks agreed with the old pervert "Yes sir it is"

"I feel safer just looking at the two of ya" Oolong said with Puar agreeing

"Aw thanks guys...so is it done?" Trunks asked turning to Roshi

Roshi nodded "Yes the preparations have been made; Korin was luckily able to plant a large field of Senzu Plants"

"That's great I'm glad to hear it, we are actually headed there next I'll have to thank him" Trunks smiled

Master Roshi raised an eyebrow at hearing this "You're not going home first?"

Trunks shook his head no "No not right now we want to test the skills we've learned in the hyperbolic time chamber, we will return home after a full day in the chamber"

"That's a full year Akina will you be able to handle that?" Oolong joked at the idea of her being alone with Trunks for a year

"I'm willing to try if it means protecting the earth" she said with a heavy blush on her face as she twitched her fingers together

Oolong smirked "Seems like someone is afraid of spending an entire year alone with Trunks" he whispered to Puar making the floating cat giggle

"Well we best be off, I'm sure mom will want to throw a party so I'm sure we'll see you soon" Trunks said as he and Akina began to float upward

Roshi nodded "Train well you two see you soon"

And with that both hybrids flew off at high speeds towards the Lookout. As Trunk remembered where to go from his time in the past he stole a glance over at Akina. He remembered back to when he first met her not long ago and smiled at how far she's come in just 6 months and how far she could go.

_'So powerful and yet so beautiful at the same time...wait did I just say beautiful' _he thought as he stole another glance and felt a blush come on his face

"What are you smiling about?" he heard her ask bring him out of his stupor

"Umm oh nothing just glad to be home is all, so Akina are you excited to test your skills at full power" Trunks stammered trying to change the subject

"Oh yeah I'm ready to kick your butt for an entire year" she proudly claimed

Trunks chuckled "Oh is that so well then I can't wait to see you try come on we're all most there"

The two kept flying until Korin's tower became visible; they came to a halt upon reaching Korin's home. They visited the old talking cat and thanked him for agreeing to help reform earths Special Forces.

"After witnessing the terror the androids brought upon this world we cannot afford to leave it unprotected, also the Senzu bean growth is going fine and the first batch should be ready within the next 2 days or so" Korin replied

"Thank you again Master Korin" Akina said bowing to him

"You are very welcome my dear now get going you two and hone your skills and make Goku proud" the cat said with a grin

The two bowed and begin floating off and then flying up higher into the sky. They soared upward until they saw the red of the lower half of the lookout. As they approached a million thoughts were flying through her mind. First and for most she was excited to be able to train and showcase her skills with Trunks, during the 6 months in Otherworld they kept them separated while training Vegeta's excuse...no distractions. If she was being honest with herself, she missed him constantly being with her since she woke up. She felt safe around him but she needed to become stronger so she just had to deal with it.

She then thought about all she learned from her father, her brother and the others. Not just techniques and stances but also applying knowledge and strategy in battle. Then another thought crossed her mind and she felt her face heat up, she was about to spend a year with a man who causes strange warm feelings in her stomach every time he looks at her.

_'No no no I have to focus on getting stronger so I can help protect the earth...I can't let his beautiful blue eyes, awesome purple hair and handsome features distract me from...damn it there I go again thinking about him in that way' _she softly sighs _'I blame mom and dad' _she thought back to when she introduced Trunks to her birth parents and her mom's constant comments on how handsome Trunks is. She was utterly embarrassed when her father brought up marriage in front of Trunks.

As they reached the top and she looked over at Trunks as he led her to the top she had one last thought before regaining her focus _'She's not wrong'_

As the two finally reached the top they landed near the entrance and were greeted by Mr. Popo. "Ah it's so good to see you again Trunks and who might this be?" the genie politely asked

Trunks nodded "This is Akina Mr. Popo she is one of the new warriors I told you about..." Akina bowed in respect "...we just returned from our training with the other Z-Fighters in the otherworld and we were wondering if we could use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to fine tune our skills"

"Oh certainly please go right ahead in whenever you are ready I look forward to seeing your progress" Popo responded

"Thank you very much sir" Akina said as she turned to Trunks

"You ready?" he asked

She was about to nod when her stomach growled "Ummm maybe we could eat first?"

**United Central City**

Early in the morning in UCC the first of the workers began their shifts. They were proud of the work they had been doing and were happy to have a certain gentle giant helping them. They were close to completing the rebuilding process of most of the city, but more work has to be done.

The reason they were focusing on rebuilding their own city first was to be the main distribution point to send out resources to help rebuild all over the world. The Androids stretched their reign of terror far and wide even to America and it was now up to UCC and Capsule Corp to help repair the world.

**Capsule Corp**

This was but only one of the millions of things on Bulma Briefs mind as she worked in her lab; many other scientist and engineers were hired on at Capsule Corp to assist with rebuilding, maintaining the building bots, helping to regrow food and so much more. One of these brilliant minds aiding the blue haired Genius was named Chow. She is Bulma's right hand and personal assistant helping her in her projects. (Look up Chow in Dragon Ball Online or let's just say she looks just like Mei in her mid-20's)

Having more people working in the company gives her time to work other projects while assisting them when needed. Right now she was in her personal lab working on new battle armor for her son and Akina. She thought about her son and smiled hoping his training with his father was going well, she then thought about the young woman training alongside her son.

"I wonder how she is doing, it's been 6 months I hope that she's gotten used to dealing with her father" Bulma smiled at the memories of her oldest friend and his antics and truly prayed that Akina had gotten over her doubt as to who she is.

**Mt. Paozu**

As the day got underway (about 5 hours after Trunks and Akina entered the chamber) Chi-Chi sat outside enjoying the nice weather with her granddaughter sitting in her lap. They were both watching Videl as she spared with Beat and Note, the two taking a liking to the older woman. She saw how skilled they were for being so young and she welcomed the challenge to spar with them. Videl herself was no slouch during the time she trained to take revenge on the androids and also before Gohan's death they would spar abit although it would mostly lead to sex, hence Pan.

"You're very good Note I can see why you have the highest marks in the Royal Guard training program if you don't make it they'd be fools to not accept you"

"Th...Thanks Videl" Note replied a bit embarrassed at the praise

"Hey what about me?" Beat yelled as he sat on the sidelines a towel draped over his shoulders

Everyone laughed at the expressing on his face "You're good too Beat but you need to focus more"

"Grrr fine I'll focus more if that's what it takes to reach my dream then fine" Beat declared

Videl set her hands on her hip "Oh and what is your dream Beat?"

"I want to fight and be as strong as Trunks 1 day" the teenager yelled to the heavens however this made everyone go silent for a moment. "What did I say something wrong"

"It's been so long since we've seen him" Note said wondering how he was

Chi-Chi nodded "Or Akina it's been about 6 months since they left..." she looked to the sky "...I wonder how they're doing?"

**Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

The void was endless so white and bright. All that could be heard was the sounds of fast and hard blows as two young warriors gave it their all.

Akina and Trunks went blow for blow, striking and blocking. Soon the saiyan woman broke off for her attack floating backwards firing a barrage of Ki attacks at Trunks who simply used instant transmission to dodge and appear behind her. He prepared to punch her but she too used the disappearing technique and appeared a foot away from him.

"Kaioken x10" she yelled as she was engulfed in a dark red aura and charged at Trunks. He smiled and shot a quick Ki blast at her thinking she wouldn't be able to dodge but was surprised when she disappeared he felt the sting as she landed a powerful blow to his back sending him flying. The hybrid quickly rebounded and released his Super Saiyan power just as Akina was about to strike again she was shocked when Trunk caught her fist and sent a powerful kick to her stomach knocking her back.

Both their aura's flaring the warriors began flying and clashing with each other in a mix of crimson and gold. The power flowing off the two caused the white void around them to become a fiery raging inferno as they fought with incredible speed. Akina continuing her attack went in for a kick but felt Trunks grab her foot and swing her around and tossing her higher in the air, the girl quickly rebounded and brought her hands together to start gathering energy. "KAAA...

Trunks seeing what she is about to do quickly does the same; moving his arms in rapid succession he brings his hands together preparing his attack. "BURNING...

Akina continues "...MEEE...HAAA...MEEEEEE...HAAAAAAAA!" she finishes and releases the massive energy wave at her sensei

Trunks continues gathering energy as the blast came towards him he did something different, he brought his hands back to his side and then thrust them forward as the blast got closer. "...KAMEHAMEHAAAA!"

The quickness of how much power he put behind the blast surprised Akina and she felt it when the two blasts collided. Both saiyan warriors pushed and struggled pouring power into their attacks until it became too much and caused a massive explosion shaking the entire area.

After a few minutes the smoke begins to clear and a Super Saiyan Trunks was carrying an unconscious Akina bridal style both of their clothes showing damage. Trunks looked down at her as he drew closer to the resting area and smiled. "Good job today Akina"

And so it went on as the two warriors trained and sparred with each other pushing their limits, each day they grew closer as friends over the year. Soon 24 hours pass and it's now 7:30 in the morning as Mr. Popo tends to his duties he sensed that the door was opened, he made his way to meet them and saw them come out. Once they reached the exit of the hallway the stood there getting readjusted to the sun. Trunks' green gi was in tatters holes littered his pants, his shirt barely hanging on; his hair was longer coming down to his shoulders once again. Akina was more or less the same her tank top completely gone and holes in her leggings, one glove was gone and her shirt was barely hanging on by a thread. Her hair was spikier than it normally was, almost close to Goku's hairstyle.

"Ah Trunks I see you've finished the training how did she fair?"

Trunks smiled "She passed with flying colors I know everyone would be proud"

Akina blush but then frowned "But I still haven't become a Super Saiyan yet"

"Hey the goal was not to get you to become a Super Saiyan it was to get you battle ready 1 year and 5 months of training with some of the greatest martial arts masters on top of your steadily progressing skill and strength, I'd say you are ready even though we will continue to train everyday...you are ready Akina and I believe in you"

Akina looked at Trunks in awe a red tint on her face, his words and all the time they spent together giving her faith in his words.

"Yes you I believe in the both of, when I see you two I see that the world couldn't be in better hand" Mr. Popo added on

Both hybrids looked at each other and smiled "Thanks Mr. Popo we won't let any of you down but..." Trunks paused as he turned to look toward to clear blue sky "...it won't just be our hands doing the protecting, Mr. Popo I think it's time to begin Project: Z"

* * *

**Capsule Corp**

Bulma stretched as she got out of bed clad in her bra and panties, she began her daily routine and after her shower made her way to the kitchen for breakfast. She began pouring her coffee and of course when she looked to the balcony saw Android 16 sitting with some birds flocking around him. Bulma smiled at the sight thanking Kami for the help and company he provided, even though she missed her son she was happy to have 16.

_'That being said I do wonder when Trunks and Akina will comeback' _she thought as she took a testing sip of her coffee when even with her almost nonexistent knowledge of sensing Ki felt something coming.

She was then slightly shocked when out of nowhere Trunks and Akina (their clothes magically repaired by Mr. Popo before they left) suddenly appeared in the kitchen. "Whaaaa oh Trunks, Akina it's you!" she said excitedly her shock forgotten

"Hi mom" Trunks replied nonchalantly like he didn't just teleport home

"Good morning Bulma" Akina waved with a smile she turned as she heard 16 open the door to enter the house "Hey 16" she said running up to hug him

"Good morning my friends" 16 replied in his monotone voice

Bulma gleamed with happiness as she got up and hugged her son making note of his long hair "Welcome home son I see you've let your hair grow out again any chances of letting me cut it?"

"Not this time mom I'm going to keep it like this for a while" Trunks smiled

"Hmmm do...do you mind giving me a haircut I'm beginning to look like my dad over here" Akina joked while rubbing her longer hair

Bulma then went over and hugged the girl as well "Of course I don't mind welcome home Akina, so how was the training?"

They all sat down at the table Bulma pouring the hybrids cups of coffee, even 16 sat at the table glad to have his friends back.

"It was...interesting first I met all of the Z-Fighters, I even met my birth parents..." Akina smiled

Bulma smiled at that seeing that the girl was truly happy "That's amazing I'm glad you got to meet them"

"...yea it was great, then dad taught me some amazing techniques and then..." she paused a huge blush falling on her face "...umm I spent a year training with Trunks to hone my skills"

"Oh a whole year huh how did you manage that you've only been gone 6 months" Bulma asked

Trunks smiled a faint blush on his face as well "We trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber...we've actually been home since yesterday" he said rubbing the back of his head

"What and you didn't come home?" Bulma yelled slightly

"Sorry mother but I wanted to gauge Akina's abilities first and let me tell you...she's earned the right to call herself a Z-Fighter" Trunks smiled looking at his friend as she gazed back into his eyes a small smile adorned her face

Bulma saw what was clearly going on but decided not to press the matter at the moment "That's amazing Akina I know your father is proud, well you'll have to tell me all about your year alone with my son while I cut your hair"

Akina blushed heavy and was about to stutter a response until Trunks spoke up. "Hey, mom before you go could you give me an update on Project: Z?"

"Oh of course dear all my files are on my personal computer in my lab, 16 can also give you more insight on the progress of the project" Bulma replied pulling her phone out of her robe pocket "Good morning Professor Chow...yes could you cancel any meetings I had today my son and his friend have returned home.

Chow on the other lined smiled having met Trunks once "Very well Miss Briefs and what about the research projects would you like for me to manage them in your stead?"

"Yes that would be amazing thank you Chow I know the project is in very capable hands...alright thank you we'll speak later goodbye" Bulma said as she hung up the phone "Alrighty then I have the entire day off how about we get started on that haircut young lady, oh and Trunks if you have any questions about Project: Z just call."

Trunks simply nodded "Yes mam"

Meanwhile Akina was abit stunned at how Bulma handled business "Wow you really are a boss!"

Bulma giggled "And who told you that?"

"Krillin and Yamcha they said you were a boss" Akina replied

"Ahem they actually called her bossy" Trunks corrected

A tick mark formed on Bulma's head "Well then they best be glad that they are already dead..." scaring Akina a bit, calming down she turned to her son "...speaking of the dead how did your father behave"

"He was fine he trained me for the majority of the time there, we talked and he shared stories of the past also he told me to tell you hi...and that he missed you"

This through Bulma for a loop _'Vegeta...I miss you too' _regaining her composure she cleared her throat "Well it seems he's calmed down since being dead I'm glad you could spend time with him...well alright let's get going Akina."

"Alright" Akina smiled as she watched Bulma pour another cup of coffee and exit the room, the young woman turned to her purple haired friend "See later Trunks...umm thanks for sticking with me throughout all of this you're a good teacher"

"Umm sure no problem Akina I'll see you later on" Trunk replied looking every other direction but the girls eyes their faces both red

"Ok...bye 16 we'll catch up later I promise" she said excitedly as she went to follow Bulma

16 had a smile on his face as he turned to Trunks "Welcome home my friend...I can sense both your power levels have increased tremendously"

"Thanks 16 so how have things been here?" Trunk asked as he and the android got up and headed to Bulma's personal lab

16 told Trunks his exploits as he interacted with the people of the city helping with the rebuilding and even saving a group of people from an explosion. Trunks really was glad that 16 was here helping to protect the planet he now felt at ease having an android around given his history, as they reached the lab and Trunks sat down accessing his mother's computer and opening the file called Project: Z, he looked through all the information his mother had gathered and come up with and he was damn impressed with everything he saw. The warrior kept looking till he found the file he was looking for titled 'RECRUTIMENT', as he opened it he went to the first name on the list looking at background, motivation, personality descriptions, fighting prowess and other requirements tailored to what he told his mother and 16 to look for.

Trunks turned to look at 16 who stood beside him looking at the screen. "So what do think about him?"

"He is headstrong and has youthfulness about him, but he is eager to learn, I think he will do well also he is dream is to..." 16 replied

Trunks smiled "...Yes I read it that will be his motivation, on to the next...what about her?" he asked having clicked to the next candidate

16 smiled "She is level headed and withdrawn in some aspects but her strength and skill is without question she will be a great asset"

Trunks nodded agreeing with 16 and clicked the next candidate "Alright what about her?"

"She is strong willed and brave she uses the pain of the loss of loved ones and life of the one she loves the most to drive her passion, she has experience and also previous training I think she would provide excellent leadership and guidance for the younger candidates"

"Very well let's look at a few more shall we" Trunks responded

16 looked to the screen and back to Trunks with a knowing smile on his face "I do believe you've already made your choice Trunks"

Trunks smiled as he turned back to the screen and continued scrolling down the list

A couple hours later the four met up in Bulma's lab to discuss the next step. For some reason Akina couldn't look Trunks directly in his eyes and if she did then a red hot tint found its way to her face. Trunks chalked it up to whatever her and his mother talked about.

"So we are all in agreement?" he asked

Bulma smiled going over the files of those he picked "Yes son I think you've made the right choice"

"What if they refuse?" 16 asked a logical question

Trunks sighed he hadn't ruled out that outcome "It would be disappointing but we'd have to make do with who we have, that being just the three of us."

Akina hesitantly spoke up "I don't think it will come to that...I have not known them long but I don't think they would turn down the opportunity to protect the earth and their families"

Everyone smiled at the this cause they knew Akina was right, Trunks cleared his throat as he stood up "Alright then everybody knows what they have to do let's get to work, mom is it ready?"

"Yes it is, it took about 5 months but it's ready and will be when they arrive" Bulma smiled as they all got up and headed outside

"This is getting exciting!" Akina exclaimed

Trunks smiled at her outburst glad to see that she opened up more than when she first woke up "You guys ready..." both 16 and Akina nodded answering him "...then lets fly"

And with that the trio took off Trunks and 16 heading in one direction and Akina heading the other.

* * *

**United Central City**

In 6 months a lot had changed and most of the buildings in the large city were half way completed, and some businesses had opened back up. It seemed as if some resemblance of normal life was returning as they were close to finishing.

In King Furry's palace it was chaos as usual, people trying to get records and other important documents restored among other things. The King himself was in his office going off the list of candidates for his royal army.

"Some of these cadets show amazing effort and determination hmmm" the old dog king ruffled his beard in deep thought until his intercom went off

"Sir you have two guests here to see you, shall I tell them to come back tomorrow" his secretary droned out

"Nonsense Shelly let them through" the King replied

He waited a moment before he heard door open and saw who his guest was "Ahh Trunks my boy welcome back from your training and it's good to see you again 16" he said getting up to shake the warrior's hand

"Thank you King Furry, it's good to be back" Trunks replied shaking the king's hand while 16 nodded

"So what can for you today son?"

Trunks smiled "After I returned home I told my mother that we are kick starting Project: Z and I've come to find suitable candidates to join my group"

King Furry walked over to his desk "Ahh yes I remember that project you spoke of, well my boy it just so happens that I have the cadet files right here you may look over them and chose those you deem worthy" he said handing Trunks the files

"Thank you sir" Trunks took the files and scanned through them finding the two people he was looking for, handing the rest of the files back to the King he put the two files he chose "I would like these two to join my team"

King Furry scanned the file and was a bit surprised "Them are you sure?"

"Positive I trust and believe in them, plus if this project proves successful then eventually we can move to phase 2 wouldn't you agree?" Trunks responds

King Furry thought for a moment "I agree, well then if you feel that strongly about it..." he said walking back to his desk and pressing a button on the intercom

**_Training Grounds_**

It was training time for the cadets of the Royal Guard, they had all been through drills and it was time for sparring. Everyone stood around the sparring circle as the people stood in the middle preparing to fight.

"Note ready?" the instructor asked

"Hai" Note replied

"Kaiya ready?"

"Hai" the large man named Kaiya replied

"Hajime"

The two rushed at each other and it was over in one 3 hit combo, Note stood victorious. _'I'll have to thank Videl for showing me that move' _the crowd yelled and praised the top ranking cadet.

"Whooo go Note you did it again" Beat yelled congratulating his friend

Soon the yelling stop and the PA system crackled to life "...Good morning cadets could Note Kazuma and Beat Nara report to my office?" the King asked politely

Beat looked to Note as she did the same the both wondered why they were being summoned and Note thought it might have been for a prank Beat pulled or something. They left the training grounds and made their way up to the King's office, upon finally reaching the room and opening the door they had big bright smiles on their faces.

"Hi guys" Trunks said nonchalantly 16 standing beside him

"TRUNKS!" both screamed as the ran up and hugged their friend

"Dude you're back" Beat said

"We missed you" Note added

"I missed you guys too..." Trunks was about to start

The King cleared his throat bringing everyone to attention the two cadets stood in front of his desk "Note Kazuma and Beat Nara thank you for joining us today, with your outstanding record and marks during your time here in training I have decided to bump your ranks up from Privates to Specialist. Congratulations you are now officially apart of the UCC Royal Army..."

The two smiled and jumped for joy and congratulated each other, with Trunks and 16 smiling at what was to come next. They kept going until King Furry cleared his throat again bringing them back to attention.

"...there's more with this new rank comes a special mission, our hero Trunks is putting together a special project and I would like you be a part of that project as RA representatives. While this is an order I'm willing to amend to giving you a choice in the matter as I believe it will be a life changing experience."

"What is this project about?" Note asked turning back to Trunks

"You'll have to come back to Capsule Corp with me to find out I promise I think you guys will enjoy being a part of Project: Z..." he smiled at them

* * *

**Mt. Paozu**

Akina flew at high speeds, she was excited to see her mother again and fulfil her mission. She still had a blush on her face and what she and Bulma talked about when she cut the girls hair. **(Which now looked a bit like Bulma's but a bit more spikey look at the cover art to see how her hair looks like).**

**_Flashback - A couple hours ago_**

Akina sat in a chair in Bulma's bathroom while the older woman cut her hair. "So you said met your birth parents how was that?"

"It was satisfying...like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders..." she smiled at the thought of her parents "...they met father and even met Trunks, which mother wouldn't shut up about" she muttered the last part hoping Bulma didn't hear it

Bulma heard it but wanted to mess with the girl some more "That's good Akina I'm glad you were able to meet them..." she paused snipping off another piece of the girls hair "...so you spent an entire year with my son how did that go"

The genius watched the girl's face burn up with a blush in the mirror "It...wa...was...fine"

"And what did you do during the training?" Bulma asked playing 20 questions

"Umm we...we trained and go...got to know each other better" the girl replied the nervousness evident in her voice

"Oh and exactly how well do you know my son now hmmm" Bulma asked messing with the young girl while removing the covering signifying that she was

"Ummm..." Akina was in full on meltdown mode

"Honey its ok you don't have to say anything I'm just teasing, I'm glad you and my son have become good friends..." she paused "...he's going to need friends to help him protect the planet, for a long time I was afraid he was going to be all alone in that fight..."

Akina got out of the chair and hugged Bulma "He won't have to go through any of this alone he'll have 16, the new guys and..." her blush returning "...he'll have me too, I'll never leave him alone"

Bulma smiled at that "Thank you Akina that means a lot"

**Present Moment**

Akina saw her mother's house and increased her speed quickly touching down in front of the house; she knocked on the door waiting for it to open.

"Coming" is all she heard as she waited outside; as the door opened she smiled "Akina you're home!" Chi-Chi said as she bum rushed her daughter hugging her

Akina smiled "Yes mom we got back this morning"

Chi-Chi was excited to have her daughter back and hurried her in the house to hear all about her training. Once inside she was greeted by Ox-King, Videl and Pan who ran up and gave her auntie Kina a huge hug. She was in the middle of fixing everyone some lunch and then watched her daughter eat it up just like her husband and son, it brought a smile to Chi-Chi's face but she was ready to hear her daughter's story.

"So honey tells us about your training, did your father and brother treat you well?" Chi-Chi asked

Akina used a napkin to wipe her mouth "Umm mom I really want to tell you everything that happened while I was gone but can we do it on the way to Capsule Corp..." she turned to Videl "...I know its short notice but Trunks would like to speak with you concerning a new project he's working on."

Videl thought for a moment and smiled having a slight idea of what the warrior wanted "Alright then what are we waiting for let get going"

* * *

**Capsule Corp**

An hour later and there was a gathering held in Bulma's main lab; Trunks, Akina, 16 and Bulma sat at the front by the main computer while Videl, Beat, Note, Ox King, King Furry, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Chi-Chi and little Pan who was snuggled up in her grandmothers arms all sat before them some wondering why they gathered here some already knowing.

Bulma pressed a few key strokes and the screen came to life with a single file on it titled Project: Z before clicking it she got out of her chair and looked out at her guest "Thank you all for coming I believe this will be an very productive gathering..." she pressed a button on a remote in her hand and the file opened a video screen popping up "...as some of you may know this planet has been protected by a team of powerful warriors in the past."

The video begin playing after she pressed another button and footage of the original Z-fighters began playing from classic battles from the Dragon Ball Era to Goku vs Piccolo and the Z-fighters vs the Saiyans. The crowd watched some in awe some having flashbacks to when some of these battles took place.

"They fought many exciting and dangerous battles, some enemies would become allies and all powerful tyrants were taken down hard..." she paused after footage of a Super Saiyan Goku defeating Mecha Frieza and King Cold and then a picture of the androids came on the screen cause many growls of anger to flare up in the crowd "...then years ago those great warriors fell in battle and the world was terrorized for years by two deadly monsters."

Looking to her son Bulma continued "The legacies of the two most powerful warriors on the planet stood up to fight...only for a student to lose his mentor and a mother to lose her son, but after fulfilling a dangerous mission the student was able to save the world from the monsters and brought peace back to planet earth...but now that warrior stands alone against unknown threats of the future and I believe that he will need help to stand against whatever is to challenge him."

"That is why we've gathered here this evening to present to you our choices of those who we believe will be great allies to Trunks" Akina spoke in a calm voice despite her excitement

Trunks steps up and cleared his throat "Yes, 16 the silent giant and Son Akina Minami the long lost daughter of the world's greatest hero have agreed to stand by my side and face whatever may come...but more are needed I believe that with perseverance and strong teamwork we can overcome any threat that we will face!" letting his words sink in he then smiled eyeing his three candidates

"Note Kazuma, Beat Nara and Videl Satan please come forward...you have been chosen to participate in Project: Z and become the new incarnation of the Z Fighters." he paused as they names he called were all shocked well more so Note and Beat Videl actually could figure where he was going with this "I chose you because I believe that you have what it takes to help me protect the earth, but the choice is yours and yours alone...it is a dangerous job and the choice should not be made lightly."

The three humans stood silent weighing there options before making a choice. Beat looked to Note and she looked to him, she was surprised that he didn't quickly blurt out an answer that he was actually thinking about it. Both knew their reasons for joining the Royal Army and now their being given the choice of a life time, after a few more moments of contemplation they turned back to Trunks.

The two stood there shocked at what the King was asking them to do. Both Note and Beat looked at each other and then looked at Trunks in awe. "Does...does that mean we get to fly and become strong like you?" Beat asked

Trunks smiled and kneel to see them eye to eye "Yes it does you'll be strong and you can get even stronger with time but you'll have to put tremendous effort into your training.

Both stood silent again, and looked at each other one last time. Standing at attention and saluting their friend they both replied with "WE ACCEPT!"

Trunks smiled at the two glad to have them on board, he believed they would prove to be excellent warriors and teachers for a future generation. He then turned to Videl and he could see that she was thinking extremely hard about this and he couldn't blame her, he was asking a lot of her given she had a child and both her father and lover were lost in the life he was trying to get her into. He was about to reconsider his choice when she spoke.

"My Dad...the love of my life father of my child, they gave their lives trying to protect this planet and I would be dishonoring their memory if I didn't try to do the same...Trunks I accept your offer I will stand with you"

Everybody then began clapping at the thought of new warriors to protect the earth. Chi-Chi while worried about the wellbeing of her pseudo daughter in law now understood that the world needed protecting she was just sorry that it took the death of her husband and son for her to see it. Pan was proud of her mama although she really didn't understand what was going on she just had a happy feeling. Master Roshi looked at the new recruits inspecting them, he saw they had promise.

Trunks smiled he was excited he was on the way securing Earth protection "Thank you all you have no idea how happy this makes me." he walked toward the young boy "Beat your youthful energy and instincts are only furthered by your desire to protect your family and friends that is why I chose you kiddo" he said ruffling his hair. Beat was truly happy he's dream was coming true he would train hard to make his family proud and become as strong.

He then walked to Note "Note you exude confidence even if you don't know it, yet your battle awareness and analysis make your skills sharp making you an excellent choice and also you can keep an eye on Beat" this made everyone giggle at the young warrior's expense. Note blushed looking at her best friend, she was happy she promised her family she'd do whatever she could to become strong now she was about to reach her goal.

Finally he stood before Videl they shared a knowing look before he spoke "Videl you've lost too much but were gifted with the hope of life...you like your father showed bravery during dark times and I believe you to be the right choice to help me and lead these two young warriors in to a new age."

Trunks then spoke to them all "Project: Z will not stop with you, you three are the first...the testers if everything is successful then phase two will be put into motion with you as its leaders. Again I can't thank you enough...your training will begin soon you will be trained by the greatest martial arts masters on the planet. Tonight however we celebrate the beginning of a new era of protection for the Earth."

And with that the new warriors and their family and friends all celebrated with a large feast unaware of the terror headed for New Namek.


	6. Save New Namek

**Im so sorry for the wait Happy New Years to whoever is still reading this story **

* * *

**New Namek**

The Namekians were a peaceful race with a thriving culture and history. Years ago that peace was disturbed and destroyed at the hands of an evil tyrant. Heroes from Earth stood to defend them and with the help of their earthling friends they made a new home and for many years they have lived in peace…a peace which is about to end.

**Earth**

After celebrating the new recruitment of Videl, Beat and Note everyone except for King Furry spent the night in the guest rooms as they were all supposed to travel to a special place the next day.

Finally as the sun rose in the sky most of the guests were still sleep except for 4 restless individuals. Beat and Note were standing outside on the kitchen balcony watching two amazing sights the sun rise and Trunks sparring with Akina.

The two hybrids were in sky sparring with extreme speed only using martial arts and no Ki blast as to not wake up or blow up the city.

"Can you believe that we're going to learn how to do that?" Note asked her best friend in complete awe of their situation

"I know right it's unbelievable but we'll finally reach our goals and also be able to protect our home…our planet" Beat said excitedly as he watched his friends spar

Note smiled "Yea you're right"

Beat looked over at his best friend to see her smiling and it made him smile "Hey Note…"

"Yeah?" she answered

"I know I already made this promise when we signed up for the Royal Guard but considering how our lives are about to change I'll say it again…I promise now more than ever that nothing will ever happen to you in battle I'll have your back always" he ended looking at her with a huge smile and a thumbs up

Note was taken back a bit by the way he said it this time and smiled. She then rushed him with a hug causing them both to blush and quickly separate.

Looking at him still with a blush on her face she smiled again "Likewise Beat I'll have your back as well it's me and you against the world"

Both gave each other thumbs up and then joined them with a fist bump and a laugh. Up in the sky while they spared Akina over heard the young warrior's conversation and was slightly distracted causing her to get blasted to the ground by a kiai which was Trunks last second choice instead of a punch to Akina's gut.

"Remember what my father said about distractions Akina" he joked as he descended to where she landed extending his hand to help her up

Akina wiped a small bit of blood from her lip "Very funny Trunks…" she said as she reached for his hand a blush creeping its way on to her face "…I just heard something really sweet was all I'm still ready to go" she says getting back to a fighting stance powering up

Trunks smiles and waves her off signaling her to stop "That's enough for today we've got to get ready to go to the island today remember"

The thought quickly donned over her mind "Oh yeah that's right I kinda forgot about that"

Trunks laughed at her forgetfulness "You're getting more like your dad with your lust for battle"

"So what can I say I am part saiyan Just. Like. You. Trunks" Akina said lightly poking his chest clearly messing with him. Trunks said nothing and just stared at her semi-serious face and both just busted out laughing.

"Alright lets hit the showers" Trunks said as he finished chuckling he looked at her face as saw the huge blush spreading across her face and he quickly tried to correct himself "Umm well I mean you go in your room and I'll go in mine and uh uh…"

The mood was now very awkward both sporting blushes on their faces, both thinking about a certain event that happened in the HTC during their year of training. Akina, her awkwardness getting the better of her flew in past Trunks in the house headed to her room. Trunks just sighed and walked into his house.

**2 Hours later**

After a large hearty breakfast, the large group boards an equally large airship to head to something called Z-Island. 30 minutes later as they approached the group sees the large island out of their windows. It was a huge island with a high standing mountain; it was big enough that it held an entire city on it. There was a large golden structure sitting directly in a perfect fit in the mountain the Capsule Corp logo on the side of it. Everyone was in awe even Akina who knew about the island but had yet to see it. All the Z-fighters new ones included but minus 16 all wore black and white tracksuits with the CC logo on the upper left of the jacket.

Beat looked out the window "Wow Ms. Briefs you really go all out don't you?"

"Yea that place looks massive" Note added on

Bulma smiled with a somewhat proud yet sad look on her face "Thank you both but I actually didn't build it. This island is home to Mei Queen Castle…I took it over"

"What!" most of them exclaimed in surprise

"No no it's not like that let me explain…" Bulma added quickly "…the castle used to belong to a man named Lord Jaguar"

This name instantly struck Videl "Jaguar I know him he was a…'rival' of my father, what happened to him" she said as Pan looked out the window at the very very big island in her words

A sad look fell on Bulma's face "He was killed along with most of his staff and most of the inhabitants of this island by the Androids…" Everyone was silent for a moment remembering the dark times and all those killed by the two monsters allowing Bulma to finish her story "…while searching for other survivors me and Trunks happened upon this place and searched it turns out the inside of the large golden dome of the castle were training grounds and inside most of the mountain was a large lab."

"What could they have been doing down there?" Chi-Chi asked

Trunks sighed "They were trying to create Bio-Warriors…" he pulled up a video file he found in the database when he searched it "…at first they were meant to humiliate your father Videl via the records we found but were then repurposed to fight the Androids as you can tell that didn't pan out to well" as he said this video footage of the androids wiping the floor the warriors

"Yes, we've now taken over the island as it is now part of Capsule Corp the minimal survivors we did find all relocated to UCC leaving the island bare, now its hosts some of the thousands of scientist and engineers working around the clock to help repair the world, if you turn and look to the left you can see some of their houses closer to the beach." Bulma added on as she guided the airship closer to the landing platform

"Mother has turned their bio lab into multiple labs the actual count being 50 different labs in all working to not only to help repair the world but further its technology and protection for the future" Trunks finished

"Wow you have been busy Bulma so this is what you've been doing for 6 months and still had time to come visit us" Roshi said in a very impressed tone

Bulma smiled "Of course you always make time for your friends, even ones as pervy as you old man"

Everyone laughed at that as they finally made their way to the entrance of the training facility. As they landed and exited they were greeted by 3 interesting people. Bulma smiled as she exited the ship "Guys I'd like to introduce you to Professor Chow my head researcher and Dr. Collie and his daughter Nain two of the only survivors that worked on the Bio Warrior project."

"It's very nice to meet you all please follow us and give you a full tour of your new home" Dr. Collie insisted

**New Namek**

While the new Z-fighters took a tour of their new home on Namek the Namekians enjoy a peaceful day harvesting their crops and simply enjoying life until they notice something weird happening to their sun.

"What is it" one Namekian asked looking up from his crops

"A solar eclipse but it's not time for one" another one replied

Moori the Elder looked to the sky _'I sense something amiss'_

As he thought this one of his sons come came in to tell him of the strange phenomena happening.

"Father something is wrong" a familiar Namekian cried out

"Yes Dende I have sensed it quickly you must call for help I fear our home is once again in danger" Moori commanded

Dende already knew who he would call "Yes right away father"

In space the giant sphere obstructing the sun began to move as liquid metal exterior molds itself around New Namek its giant tendrils slammed down on the planet causing massive tremors that seemed to split the planet in half.

**Back on Earth**

Everyone was in awe of the grandeur of the large castle. From the landing platform in front of the castle the entrance leads to a courtyard with ring where the Z-fighters can train complete with exercise equipment, weights and much more. Inside the castle, the ground level and mid-level area is where the living quarters were there were over 200 rooms broken up between the two floors these wouldn't be used to Phase 2 was ready. The elevator leads to an upper level where the Battle Arena is located, across the hall from it stood several Gravity Chambers complete with upgraded Gravity Machines. So far they hadn't made to the labs beneath the training ground yet on their tour and it had already been an hour.

As they walked down the hall while Dr. Collie explained some of the history of the castle Trunks leaned over to whisper to Akina "So what do you think so far?"

"It's amazing what your mother has done to this place in only 6 months" Akina replied

Trunks smiled "Yea she…" he began until he was interrupted

"TRUNKS!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks as they all heard the loud out burst from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Umm please tell me I not the only one who heard that" Beat said really weirded out

Akina quickly turned to the young warrior "Shhh" she said in as nice a tone as she could get, holding a finger to her mouth

"Go ahead King Kai what is it" Trunks responded knowing who's voice it was

"Trunks you are needed New Namek is in grave danger" King Kai replied using his antae to speak to them

"Oh no Dende…" Bulma responded

"Yes Bulma that's who asked me to call you for help a terrible evil is as we speak draining the planet of its energy if not stopped the planet and its people will be destroyed" the Kai of the North Quadrant spoke in a worried but dignified tone

Trunks clenched his fist "Alright King Kai do you know where new Namek is located?"

"I do" Bulma replied

"Very well then we are on the way" Trunks replied turning to his mother "Mother is a ship ready?"

"Of course son I have just the thing" Bulma said already heading towards the hanger hailing the others to come with her

"What should we do Trunks" Akina asked as they ran

"Prepare for a battle" he said his face looking grim

Once they took an elevator up to the top floor of the dome it reveals a large hanger with an equally large ship that looked very familiar to Trunks.

"Mom is that…"

"Yes dear Frizea's old ship the one he used to travel to earth with his father or I guess it was his father's ship" she replied then turned to a couple of guards she had on staff for the ship "Hey guys please open the hanger door"

"Yes mam" the replied one pushing a button on the console

"Mom how did you…do we even know how to fly this thing it's not really a capsule" Trunks asked

"What did you think I was doing while you were away on your mission in the past, plus your father kinda taught me how to fly it so I'm best qualified to drive right now" she smiled

Trunks frowned at this "No you are not coming with us…"

"Yes I am son who else can fly the ship its fast and it will get us to New Namek in under an hour" she argued not even caring about the audience

"Fine" Trunks relented knowing she was right

Bulma nodded as she and 16 went under the ship where a platform was waiting for them to stand on it so she could enter.

"Oh I almost forgot hey I'll be right back guys" Trunks said using instant transmission

Akina had a feeling she knew where was going and then turned to marvel at the size of the ship as so did everyone else.

"What about us?" asked Note

"Yea we wanna help too!" Beat added

"Guys you…" Akina started with a worried tone

"Guys think about what you're saying for a moment I'm glad you wanna help but right now we are not trained to handle this type of threat whatever it is we will remain here until next time" Videl told the other human members

Thinking about it they were ticked but understood "Thank you Videl" Akina thanked her

Videl nodded "No problem you guys take care out there"

"Will do Videl" Akina answered

Trunks reappeared next to them startling everyone he had a bag in his hand "Alright got some senzu beans just in case"

"Akina this is your first battle are you sure you're up to this?" Chi-Chi asked worried about her daughter

"I am a little nervous but Trunks needs me" she says staring at him

Trunks smiled "Don't worry Chi-Chi we'll be back soon alive and well"

With the goodbye's said and done and the hanger door wide open the two hybrids boarded the ship and the group watched as it soon took off right into the sky. (The hanger is located in the top half of the large golden dome, a small hatch under the pointy spear opens up letting the ship fly out).

Once in space traveling at high speeds Bulma had already put the coordinates into the navigator and once everyone was strapped in behind her she engaged the hyper drive this is what she meant by getting them there in under an hour.

"Alright you are now free to move about the cabin" she chuckled as they traveled in Hyperspace

Trunks joined her to learn how to work the controls while 16 and Akina headed to the gravity chamber she had installed on the large ship trying to get some last minute training in.

Soon it had gotten close to an hour since they left and they were preparing to come out of Hyperspace. Having finished her short training Bulma showed Akina where the locker room was so she could change, they walked in on Trunks as he pulled the shirt to his new saiyan armor over his head giving the saiyan hybrid a marvelous glimpse of her sensei's toned chest and abs.

Once he had the shirt on he noticed Akina in the door way "Oh hey umm Mom, Akina…sorry I didn't notice you there"

"Ummm it's ok" Akina replied with an obvious blush on her face not missed by the smartest woman on earth

Bulma cleared her throat "Well Trunks glad to see the new under armor fits but have you tried on the chest piece?"

"Umm no mam" he said reached for the armor inside his locker he pulled it out ready to put it on

"Umm is that going to fit him its kind small" Akina asked

"Oh don't worry honey the material it's made from stretches and is really durable in battle show her son" Bulma replied

And so Trunks pulled the armor over his head and it fit and formed nicely on his upper body

The new armor model similar to his former armor but with a black long-sleeved jumpsuit and a new chest piece which features the Capsule Corp signature. This armor was developed by his mother to replace his previous model, it features armored shoulder sections similar to those of the basic model, rather than the straps of Bulma's old model (Basically Vegeta's new armor from DB Super)

"See Akina, there's some armor for you as well in your locker…" Bulma said as her watch beeped "…were almost out of Hyperspace I better get ready to get us a safe landing in this thing" and with that she rushed off leaving the two hybrids alone

As Akina walked over to her locked which was right next to Trunks he swore his mother had something to do with that he put on his boots and gloves and turned the opposite way so that he wouldn't see her change but he had to talk to her. "Akina are you still nervous?"

"Yes I am but I will not run away from a fight I told you id stand by your side in any battle" she replied pulling down her pants and then pulling off her top

Trunks smiled "Yea you did and I trust you to stand by your word...but please promise me something"

"Sure" she replied wondering what he'd ask as she pulled her shirt over her head and smoothed it out over her body it felt very comfortable and easy to move in she then grabbed the chest piece

"Promise me that if it gets bad out there…you'll hightail it outta there and get back to the ship" he heard the locker slam as an answer causing him to turn around

"I refuse…" she said walking up to him "…I won't leave you out there alone I don't care if you are stronger than me I'll do everything in my power to help you I told you that"

"Akina please..."

"No Trunks I care about you too much to just leave you out there alone what if you get separated from 16 then what…" she cried out as they both inside each other's bubbles her voice softened "…you were my first friend, you've been there helping me since this whole crazy adventure started I...I don't wanna lose you Trunks"

Trunks pulled her into an embrace "Ok I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that of you just at least promise me you'll be careful because I...care about you too"

"I promise" she replied regaining her composure "You promise too?" she asked staring into his blue eyes

"I promise now let's go take this freak down together" he promised the two not really caring about how close they were staring into her onyx eyes the two unconsciously leaning closer and closer until…

"Trunks, Akina you two might wanna get up here and see this"

They both separate realizing what they almost did and both instant transmissoned to the cockpit to see what Bulma was talking about and found something very strange. They'd come out of hyperspace and found new Namek and it looked like something was trying to eat it.

"What is that?" Akina asked

"Trouble with a capital T mom take the ship down now" Trunks ordered getting his self mentally prepared for what was about to happen

"On it" she replied

* * *

The Namekians were in peril thousands of giant metallic soldiers were going around rounding them up and herding them towards the large monstrosity engulfing their planet. One Namekian tried to run but was caught in a large net; the others stood in lines and marched to their doom. One Namekian an older one was tired and fell out of the line, instead of giving him time to rest one of the guards just roughly grabbed him and dragged him along the ground.

Dende looked on as he stood in the line with his people he silently wept for his race and prayed to the kai's that help came soon. He was worried about his father as he was one of the groups of Namekians that went in first.

"Grrrr"

Dende looked up to his brother in front of him and heard him growling "No Cargo you must remain calm"

"I can't I've had enough of this" Cargo growled as he broke his shackles and dashed out of the line rushing towards one of the guards preparing to attack

"Cargo!" Dende cried out for his brother

The young Namekian warrior rushed at the large robot but was easily dispatched by being caught in the robots hand its large metallic claw almost crushing his head. The robot tossed the proud warrior to the ground and prepared to end his life.

"Nooo" Dende cried out as the robot lined up his claw right at Cargo's face it transformed into a large cannon

_'No not like this not again all that training for nothing' _Cargo thought as he felt his life was about to end, see he remembered this feeling he was the one Dodoria killed before he tried to kill his brother Dende. After that he swore he'd train hard every day so he could protect his family and home as a member of the dragon clan…now he had failed

The robot fired a condensed blast from is canon and as it sped toward Cargo suddenly a figure spun quickly and knocked the blast against the ground causing a dust cloud to cover them. The Namekian people were shocked and Dende could only hope that help had finally arrived, as the dust settled they found 3 individuals they didn't recognize.

Trunks, Akina and 16 had arrived and stood to face the threat. Cargo knelt next to Akina who had been the one to save him.

"Are you alright" she asked in a kind tone

Cargo just looked up at her and her comrades "Y…yes I am thank you" he nodded as she gave him a very Goku kinda smile then she looked back at the robot and her face was serious

Dende wondered who these people were until he noticed a familiar symbol on their chest armor. "Could it be… are you all from earth?" he asked directed at Trunks

Trunks never taking his eyes off the robot as more landed next to it on each side "Yes Dende we are from earth my name is Trunks you might know my mother Bulma Briefs"

"I am Akina Minami"

"I am designated as Android 16" the gentle giant spoke using his cybernetics to analyze the threat the faced

Dende along with most of the older Namekians sighed in relief hearing that name they knew now they were in good hands, Bulma always knew really strong people.

"I'll say it once release these people and get off this planet" Trunks ordered but received no response as even more Robots appeared

"Spare me the theatrics you've made your demand very clear" they all heard a voice as the sea of robots parted and out stepped a very sleek sliver armored alien with a long tail that slammed against the ground as he stopped walking.

Trunks studies this enemy thinking he looks a lot like "…Frieza!?"

"Hmm no pathetic weakling I am Cooler, Frieza's older brother tell me how does some peasant like you know of my brother and where is Goku I so was hoping he was come so that I may kill him" Cooler asked studying the trio standing before him the boy and the girl wore what he thought looked like knockoff battle armor his old soldiers used to wear.

Trunks recalls that name as Goku told him he once killed a guy named Cooler this must be him but how "Goku passed away a long time ago and I know of your brother and your father…because I've killed them both" he said with a smirk

"What…" Cooler exclaimed for a second almost sounding surprised then he began to laugh "…excuse me for a moment you all most had me convinced I know for a fact that it was that saiyan filth Goku that killed my father and brother…how could someone like you even claim a feat like that."

Trunks smiled "In this timeline yes Goku was the one who did it, but like him we're saiyans from earth…" he said pointing to Akina "…I traveled to another timeline where my first opponents were you're family and I slayed them both…easily, just like I will destroy you if you don't leave this planet right now"

Cooler was shocked but didn't show it "More saiyan monkeys hmph even I do believe your ridiculous story it matters not I will take my revenge on Goku out on you since he is no longer with us what a shame."

"Be my guest but just to warn you I am ten times as strong as the Goku you fought" Trunks said tensing up preparing for the fight

"We shall see, Cyclopian Guards kill the others and bring them all to power the Big Gete Star"

Akina growled "So the big Gete Star's the monstrosity attacking this planet?"

"I would bother to explain, but you won't live longer enough to care, you saiyan whore. The saiyan race will end today my guards will see to that."

"You demented freak. I've heard enough." Akina said powering up getting in a battle stance

The Cyclopian Guards attacked and went after Akina and 16 causing them to spread out, while Cooler and Trunks flew to a wider area to battle.

**With 16 and Akina**

Both of them were going head to head against 3 to 4 guards at a time, both having trouble penetrating the armor of Cooler's Cyclopian Guards. 16's analysis was complete now. "Akina direct your attacks to the optical visor in their heads." he said punching one demonstrating his point

"Got it thanks 16" Akina said as she dodged some more attacks from the guards and the aim a punch right at its 'eye' he hit went right through it causing the robot to explode "Alright it works lets kick it up a gear KAIOKEN X3"

Akina began rushing throught destroying guards left and right. The two continue to walk through the machines but soon more and more guards come to attack them. Cargo sees them fighting and also sees that all the guards have left the batch of Namekians alone. He frees all of his brothers including Dende.

"Thanks Cargo I'm glad you're ok" Dende said

"Yes but ok our saviors are starting to become overwhelmed we must help"

"What can we do our power is nothing compared to these machines" one of his brothers responded

Cargo thought for a moment and what he was gonna say next was gonna be hard for him "Yes alone we cannot stand up to them but…but I will not stand by and watch as our planet is destroyed again…" he paused letting that sink in with his brothers "...Must we continue to rely on help from others to defend our home, we are members of the Dragon clan creators of the Dragon Balls and protectors of our home please brothers I ask of you…nay I beg of you let us fuse and combine our powers to fight alongside of our saviors our earthling friends"

His 11 other brothers remained silent for a moment thinking about what their eldest brother was asking of them, fusing together will give them the strength needed to help defend their home but then they'd never be able to go back. Meanwhile in the sky 16 uses the upgrades Bulma gave him to fire rockets from his shoulders each one aiming for the weakness he discovered. Several guards were destroyed causing Akina to look over for a second to see if her friend was alright this was a mistake as she was struck and knocked down hard into the ground below.

The dragon clan brothers noticed this and it seems to help them make up their minds, they all looked at one another and nodded saying all the needed to each other in that one gesture.

"We are ready but on two conditions…Cargo you are the best warrior out of us all you will be the host body…and Dende we ask that you stay out of this 10 of us will be enough to boost him if are fears are true then you must take fathers place as Elder"

Dende and Cargo were shocked but both nodded in understanding of the conditions "Ok we are ready"

Akina pushed the rubble off of her and coughed "I've got to stay focused and…huh" she looks over to were the Namekians were standing and saw them glowing

**Elsewhere**

Meanwhile Trunks' battle with Meta-Cooler had begun the two going blow for blow in rapid succession but it is apparent that in his normal state, he is no match for Cooler's metallic form as his blow do almost no damage. He prepared to throw another punch but it was caught by Cooler.

"Foolish boy even Goku was more of a challenge then you are and he reached a level of power you're nowhere near"

"You'd be a fool to underestimate me Cooler" the Meta alien threw a punch and Trunks dodged it and grabbed his foe's tail swinging him downward

Cooler rebounded quickly and prepared to knee Trunks in the gut, but it was caught and soon the hybrid started to glow. Cooler was taken aback by this…

Akina was in awe of what she was seeing…

Trunks power sky rocketed…

The 10 Namekians standing in front of Cargo all began to merge into one...

Cooler took a couple steps back his anger rising at what was shining before him...

More of the Cyclopian guards surround the strange glowing Namekian...

On both fronts the light from each transormation dissipated and before the enemy stood two powerful beings

"That's right Cooler I am a Super Saiyan" Trunks said his golden hair flowing in the wind he green eyes set upon Cooler he was in his ascended super saiyan form hopefully it would be enough power to stop him

Dende stood in awe behind the begin in front of him "C…Cargo…is that you

The Namekian stood tall he only wore the normal purple Namekian pants he wore but he was shirtless, his chest was now a pale tan almost like a humans outlined by red trim, the normally pinks parts of his biceps and fore arms were not the same color as his chest, on his shoulders were spikes and upon his head above his antae were two horns. He opened his eyes showing them to be blood red as he looked at the enemy oppressing his people. "Yes Dende…" he spoke his voice deep "…it's me…" hear me you hunks of machines "…I am Kagyu son of the Dragon Clan and I…am a Super Namekian!"

* * *

Again so sorry for the lateness on this chapter but Book 1 is almost over 1 more chapter left and so much more awesomeness to go hope you continue reading thats for those who are still reading please leave a review


	7. Chapter 7

The final chapter of Book 1 the Discovery Saga is almost then the real fun can begin

Thanks to all those who favd and follow make sure to fav and follow me so you can get updated on when Book 2 comes out

* * *

**Ch 7**

"So it turns out that you're a super monkey to no matter you still will not be able make a dent in my armor" Cooler boast with a smirk on his face

"Let's test that theory shall we Cooler" Trunks says powering up and rushing towards the alien the two clashing and then engaging in a high speed battle. After blocking a kick Trunks instant transmissioned behind Cooler and grabbed his tail and swung him around up in the air and prepared a quick Heat Dome but when the blast cleared Cooler stood unharmed. Cooler smiled and released a lock on buster which Trunks narrowly dodged, the two quickly reengaged in hand to hand combat.

**With Akina**

She was awe struck she'd never seen anything like it before. At first there were 12 Namekians now there only stood 2 and one was just as powerful as Trunks is at full power maybe even more.

"Akina look out" 16 yelled to get her attention as 2 guards were heading toward her. The girl quickly powered up and flew straight up and right through both of them blowing them up.

Cargo just stood there looking over his new features and power when suddenly all the guards surrounding him jumped on him in a dog pile manor. The Super Namek still stood unfazed and simply powered up and destroyed them all before they even touched him.

_'Amazing this...this power is amazing finally I can defend my people'_ Cargo thought as his royal purple aura flowed erratically around his body

Soon more guards appear and he joined Akina and 16 in battle each of them taking down 2 and 3 Cyclopian guards at a time. While the guards were occupied the group of Namekians that were being taken to the Big Gete Star hid behind a large bolder. Most of them were happy to see a Namekian champion rise up to defend them. While they watched the battles Bulma appears wearing some type of battle armor.

"Ms. Bulma is that you?" Dende asked as he was among those hiding he joined them after his brother transformed

She nodded "Shhh yes its Dende hurry you all have to follow me we have a large ship that can keep you safe until the fighting is over"

She begins to usher the Namekians that weren't taken to the BGS to their ship. Halfway there they are spotted by a group of Guards who rush at them. The group is destroyed by a joint attack from Akina and Cargo who both rushed punched them all following it up with a massive blast. Akina landed in front of Bulma while Cargo kept fighting.

"Ms. Briefs what are you doing you could be killed" Akina said worried about her friend's mother

"I was trusting in you to not let that happen thank you Akina" she smiled at the young girl

"Yes mam but you'll be running into more of the crossfire if you keep at this rate everybody hold hands" she asked

The large group not really understanding what was happening grabbed each other's hand as Bulma grabbed Akina, the girl placed her fingers to her head and they all disappeared and reappeared in front of the ship. This dazed some of the Namekians but she helped usher them into the ship while the lookout for anymore guards.

**With Trunks**

Trunks was hard pressed to admit that Cooler was still tough, he threw a punch kick punch combo to which resulting in still no damage his punch landing on Coolers chest. While the saiyan was stunned Cooler grabbed his head and brought it down on his metal knee then followed up with a heavy gut check and double fist knocked him down to the ground. Wasting no time Cooler charged a supernova in the blink of an eye and threw it at Trunks, the blast hit causing a massive explosion.

"Impressive I didn't think there was time to dodge…that was quite a clever trick" Cooler said turning his gaze to Trunks who floated a few feet away from him

Trunks smirked "You like that Goku taught it to me it's called Instant Transmission"

Cooler seemed no longer impressed "I know it's one of my favorite techniques"

"Wait what..." Trunks begin until Cooler vanished and he felt a metal fist on his face knocking him back a bit "Ok no more playing around" he vanishes and the two begin to clash going in and out of the dimension you go to in between transmissions

**With the other Z-Fighters**

16, Akina and Cargo continue fighting guards. "Akina and 16 was it please get clear from here I'm going to release my full power"

Akina nodded in understanding and touched 16's shoulder and both transmissioned to the ship. Cargo saw that they were gone crossed his arms over his chest and began to glow.

"Ahhhhh" he released a massive wave of energy destroying all the guards that remained leaving a huge crater in on the planet's surface. He sensed out where Akina and his brother were and flew there. Upon landing he found Dende, Akina and 16 outside the ship.

Akina nodded "That was impressive ummm..."

"Cargo and thank you but our fight isn't over more of my kinsmen are trapped inside of that gigantic monster and we must free them.

"I agree Akina go and assist Trunks, Cargo and I will go inside the Big Gete Star and free the prisoners" 16 ordered being pseudo 2nd in command

"Alright" she replied

"I'll go with you some of our people may need healing in order to escape" Dende offered

Cargo looked at his brother "Very well but stay close to me Dende" to which he nodded

"Alright lets go" Akina yelled out as they all powered up and flew off to their missions.

**With Trunks**

Their clash leads them to the ground Trunks attacking Cooler at high speed and the meta-alien defending against his attacks. Cooler pushes him back then follows up with a kick knocking him back further and to finish his attack used a kiai to push Trunks through a mountain. Trunks quickly rebounded "Lets end this you freak" and flew faster and faster until he actually manages to break Cooler's arm clean of his metallic body. As he landed on the ground and rebounded he watched in horror as a new arm grew right out of his body. Meta-Cooler reveals that the Big Gete Star constantly monitors his body, and fixes any problems or glitches that may occur while also strengthening him in such a way that it can't happen the same way twice. "...in simple terms this means you can't win"

"Well I'll just have to try harder" Trunks replied getting into fighting stance

"By all means…try" Cooler said as he vanished and reappeared with his hand buried in Trunks gut catching him off guard causing him to lose breath. Cooler spun him around and knee the hybrid in the side breaking two of his ribs and then kicked him back. Trunks landed hold his sides as Cooler held up one of his fingers and began shooting rapid pellets of energy. Trunks dashed towards him blocking them all in rapid succession, going in for a final attack, but Meta-Cooler grabs him and starts to strangle him.

"Time to bring this fight to and end" Cooler spoke as he tightens his grip on Trunks throat he raised his left arm and pointed his fingers like a sword. Meanwhile Akina was closing in on Trunks energy signature as she approached what she saw caused her heart to break. She watched as if time slowed down as Cooler jabbed his left hand through Trunks chest and pulls it out covered in the saiyans blood.

_'No it can't be' _she though as she instant transmission and kicked Cooler in his head causing him to release Trunks' limp body as it dropped to the ground.

"SOLAR FLARE" Akina cried out blinding Cooler optics the enraged girl powered up to Kaioken x50 and unleashed a massive Kamehameha Wave breaking Cooler apart. Seeing he was gone (not knowing about his ability) she quickly turns to her fallen friend "Trunks...Trunks please get up" she cried remembering they had senzu beans she quickly grabbed one and shoved it in his mouth...but he wasn't chewing and she knew...

"No no no Trunks it's not fair you promised…" tears begin to stream down her face "…liar you said you'd be ok you promised me...I...I loved you...I know I only knew you for a short time but you opened up your home to me when I had nothing and no one, you were there for me teaching me guiding me helping find out who I am...and now you're gone and you'll never know how much I cared about you"

Amidst her crying she heard footsteps and turned to find a fully revived Cooler "Foolish girl I will admit that was a very deceptive trick but now I will send you to join your fellow monkey."

The ground around Akina began to shake as she rose up and turned to face Cooler. Power flowed off of her as rocks began to come up from the earth breaking apart due to the sheer force of her power. "Cooler I will never forgive you for this DO YOU HEAR ME AHHHHHHHHHHH" her rage at the loss of Trunks breaks the dam and she finally unleashed her power Cooler could only stand and watch as Akina transformed into a Super Saiyan. Tears stung her eyes but she didn't care all she wanted to do now was kill Cooler...meanwhile behind her Trunks starts to slowly chew the bean.

Meanwhile #16, Cargo and Dende go through the ship. "We need to find a way to get the Big Gete Star off our planet" Dende suggested

"I agree..." 16 said scanning the ship until he found what he was looking for "...I have found the main computer room I will go there and try to take control of this ship you must continue to search for your people"

"How will you take control" Dende asked

16 smiled "I am designated as Android 16 my cybernetic should be able to override Coolers control"

"Understood be careful 16" Cargo replied as the group split up 16 looking for the control and Cargo and Dende looking for the other Namekians

16 quickly located the main system hub and using another upgrade Bulma gave him to be able to hack into or control the Capsule Corp systems he jacked into the Big Gete Stars mainframe. Using the communicator installed in him he calls out to Bulma's ship.

"Bulma?"

"Yes 16 is everything alright"

"I hope it will be I am attempting to take control of the Big Gete Star when I send a signal bring the ship close for extraction"

"Understood 16 be careful Bulma out" the blue haired woman said going back to helping the Namekians get settled in

**With Akina**

She was tough but very inexperienced in controlling her new power and so Cooler was simply toying with her. The two clashed in blinding speeds but Cooler still pushed her back then knocking her to the ground "Die foolish girl" he prepared to fire a super nova at her until his blast was hit with another Ki blast causing it to implode on Cooler destroying.

Akina looked around and was stunned to see Trunks standing there having fired the blast. "T...Trunks you're alive" she ran and embraced him happy to have her friend back.

Trunks smiled at her "Yes thanks to you and wow just look at you finally became a super saiyan I'm sorry it came at such a time"

"I remembered you said to use the pain of loss and I thought about my parents, Dr. Gero taking my life away and then losing you and it just snapped" she said snuggling into his chest something he didn't mind at the least but he knew the fight wasn't over

"I'm sorry to break up such a disgustingly loving moment but you both must die now"

They heard the voice and separated looking upon a plateau to see Cooler standing there brand new but something was wrong as more and more Coolers began to show up "Can you stand against the Meta-Legion a thousand of me?"

Trunks sighed "Well there's only one way to find out...Akina you ready"

"As I'll ever be" she said both smiling even thought they knew they wouldn't win they powered up to the max as the army of Coolers advance on them

Outnumbered, Trunks and Akina give a hell of a fight but are captured and taken inside the ship, Cooler exclaims their energy is intended to power the machine planet. It is here that Trunks and Akina finally learn the truth about Cooler's survival: following his defeat at Goku's hands, he was not destroyed completely, but his remains floated through space for a while, including pieces of his brain. Cooler's remains were assimilated into the Big Gete Star, allowing him to take control to the mechanical planet.

"...so in essence I am the Big Gete Star and soon I fashioned a new body for myself a Meta Cooler if you will I think you know the one"

"So you're just going to take our energy to power the Big Gete Star good luck fool I'll overload you due to my unlimited amount of energy" Akina bragged thinking her plan was foolproof

"Oh yes I know..." he begins draining them as there screams of agony fill the room "...I will dispose of the boy and keep you around to power the Big Gete Star forever. Cooler continues to drain them until he's gotten enough energy for now.

**Meanwhile**

Cargo and Dende had found the other prisoners who confirmed the death of Moori but they didn't have time to grieve due to a Meta Cooler finding them. Cargo began to hold him off while Dende tried to find some way to free his people.

"What did you do to the earthlings monster I'll destroy you" Cargo growled out

**Back with Cooler**

Trunks passes out due to the energy drain Akina pants heavy she still has so much energy to burn but Cooler stopped because she did almost overload them.

"You were foolish to come here filthy saiyans I would have come to earth in due time to exact my revenge but with your energy girl I will take over where my brother left off and I'll have control of the greatest technological power in the universe" the alien head began to laugh

"No...you will not"

"What who said that show you're self" Cooler demanded

"I like you am everywhere Cooler I am now in control of the Big Gete Star" 16's voice echoed in the large chamber

"What how can this be" the disembodied head of Cooler screamed out as he tried to order his guards and Meta coolers to find the android but none of them moved

"16 is that you?" Akina asked happy to hear his voice

"Yes Akina it is, I have disconnected the star from the planet" 16 said as he then allowed the release of Akina and Trunks

"Alright!" Akina said as went over to help Trunks up

"Noo nothing is responding to my control how are you doing this HOW TELL ME!"

"I am designated as Android 16 my cybernetics are far superior to your intellect you took control of system that would have helped a lot of people if given the chance instead you use it for evil no longer"

Now the Super Saiyans stand ready to destroy the real Cooler. 16 ordered all the remote-controlled robots to self-destruct. Cargo was still holding his own against a Meta Cooler till it exploded and the prisoners were free quickly they headed to the exit, Bulma received the signal from 16 to meet them there.

"Cargo look" Dende pointed out

Cargo looked over and saw Akina and Trunks "Dende go get our people out of here and to the ship" he said flying in the direction of his allies. Cooler who had just enough control to fashion a final body from what's left of his organic self. He intended to ensnare his foes in the wiring of his new body but they were destroyed by Cargo.

"Cargo it's you" Akina said happily

"Yes all the prisoners have escaped and are safely aboard your ship as Dende tells me, now's the time to end him once and for all" Cargo replied glaring daggers at Cooler

Trunks smirked "Then let's do just that" he began the opening to his Burning Attack

Akina cupped her hands by her side "Kameha..."

Cargo opened his mouth gathering energy.

"BURNING ATTACK!"

"...MEHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HAAAA!"

All three fired their attacks at the same time aimed for Cooler; soon the attacks combined and formed one giant blast that completely destroys Cooler finally ending his threat.

"Finally it's over" Cargo pants finally relaxing

"16 are you still there" Trunks asked

"Yes I have gotten the Big Gete Star away from the planet surface but we were to late the core has already destabilized it will explode in less than two minutes you must leave this place"

"Not without you 16" Akina cried out

"I will be fine Akina now please go" 16 asked

"But..." she began to argue

"Akina I trust him now let's go Cargo take my hand" Trunks ordered Cargo grabbed the hybrids hand and both he and Akina instant transmissioned to the ship. All three appeared on the ship and saw that they were already in space alongside the BGS.

"Son, Akina you two are alright I was so worried" Bulma asked as soon as she noticed them

"Mom quickly get the ship out of New Namek's orbit it is about to explode" Trunks said finally powering down as did Akina who Bulma noticed was now a super saiyan

Bulma rushed to the controls and did as her son said and rocketed the large ship out of range of the planet. "Where is 16 Trunks?"

"He's there mom" he said pointing to the Big Gete Star which was now expanding into a shield

Akina rushed to the window "He's trying to shield us from the blast everyone brace yourselves"

Everyone took cover as the planet finally exploded and sure enough the Big Gete Star protected them from the blast. The Namekians were saddened as they again lost their home. The giant machine planet took most of the impact and began to lose shape

"16...16 come in do you copy?" Trunks called out over the coms

After a minute of no response Trunks was about to try again while Akina was gonna go out there "Trunks...I...ha..ve...successfully...detac...hed a sizable...amoun...t of th...e B...g Get...e Star...plea..se open the...cargo...hat...ch"

Akina quickly flew to the cargo hold and opening the hatch and allowed what looked like a smaller version of the Big Gete Star to enter. Once the hatch closed it opened up to reveal 16, Akina quickly rushed to hug him "I'm glad you're alright 16"

"I am glad to see that you are alright as well" the giant android smiled

Soon Trunks, Bulma, Dende and Cargo (who has now reverted to his normal form as Super Namekian will be a transformation) made it to the cargo hold and welcomed there friend back. Trunks was impressed to see that 16 indeed did have control over the Big Gete Star as he placed it into a cargo bin at Bulma's suggestion so they may study it upon returning home. Bulma also told them that the rest of the Big Gete Star had begun to explode so she ignited and entered hyperspace. Trunks turned to Cargo and the two studied each other until Cargo stuck out his hand.

"Thank you Trunks for coming to our aid, we great appreciate all that you earthlings have done for us in the past and on this day"

Trunks smiled and took his hand shaking it "The pleasure is all ours evil must not stand anywhere in the galaxy but you...you took a great sacrifice for your people I respect that"

"Thank you but now we are once again without a home" Cargo said dropping his hand and looking out into hyperspace

Bulma walked up to him "Cargo you and your people will always have a place on earth you'll have to forgive how it looks as we've been rebuilding and repairing the damage the earth took"

"What happened Bulma?" Dende asked

"Dende...it's a long story" she said as she began to usher them all back to the cockpit she begin to tell the tale

**Back in the area where New Namek once stood**

"Such glorious destruction..." a female voice begin "…thing were moving to slow so I sped up the time for the planet to explode, too bad we couldn't eliminate those saiyan brats but I do know how you like a challenge my love"

"Their time will come soon enough" her male companion said in a deep voice

**Back on Earth**

The ship finally got back to earth and landed in the hanger it night time having fallen. During the rest of the trip home Bulma explained to Dende and the others what happened to earth in the last 17 years. He was sadden to hear how Gohan and his friends lost their lives at the hands of the Androids and realizing that they would be better protected if they remained on earth to which his people agreed. Cargo asked Trunks if he could join the Z-fighters to better train and protect his new home to which Trunks of course allowed saying they needed all they help they can get. Having been notified that Trunks and the others were home Beat, Note, Videl and the others left the Z-house on the island and met up with them. Chi-Chi was glad that the only thing damaged on Akina was her clothes, everyone was glad they made it home in one piece. Beat and Note were intrigued as they met the Namekians. Once everyone got settle down Bulma helped get the green aliens settled in using the rooms they were made for phase 2 until they decided where they wanted to live. The Z-Fighters returned to their home giving Trunks and Akina a chance to shower and rest up after a hard battle fought.

**Later that night**

Trunks lay in his bed only wearing his boxers unable to sleep. All he could think about was Akina and what she said during the battle with Cooler.

_'I...I loved you...'_

He was ultimately sad that he had to put her through that but he needed to bring out her super saiyan power so he took the blow from Cooler something he could have easily got out of. He then thought about all the times they shared even though he'd only known her for a short time being only 1 year and 6 months he had come to care about her not only as a student or a friend. Deciding he needed to get something off his chest he decided to speak to her telepathically (something he learned from Tien and Goku)

_'Akina are you awake?'_

_'Mmm kinda what's up Trunks?'_

_'Hey can you meet me on the roof I need to talk to you about something'_

_'Umm sure I'll see you in a second'_

With that done Trunks got out of bed and grabbed a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt from the drawer in his dresser, once ready he instant transmissioned to the roof and saw that she was already there waiting for him basically wearing the same thing.

"How are feeling after you're first official battle?" he asked as he walked up to her

She looked up at him as his long lavender hair swayed in the wind her face begin to heat up once again "Its…I feel good stronger, every time I saw you transform I wondered how it would feel and now I know it feels amazing!"

"Yea it is an amazing power" he smiled

"So what's up what did you want to talk about Trunks?" she asked but then was shocked when Trunks brought her into his arms for an embrace. After a moment she relaxed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry Akina" he said holding her close

"For what?" she wondered

"I'm sorry for making you cry that's something I never wanted to do" he said tightening his grip a bit getting a whiff of her shampoo it was the vanilla lavender that was stationed in all the women restrooms

She remembered how she felt at that moment "I thought Cooler had killed you...I thought I had lost you forever you don't know how much that would have hurt"

"I think I do...I heard everything you said" he said looking down at her

She blushed furiously "Even when I said I loved you..."

"Yes even then" he smiled a faint blush on his face

"Well I...I" she stammered awkwardly he face steaming

"You don't have to explain anything I'm happy and thankful that you love me..." he smiled looking in her eyes "...Akina for the longest of time all I knew was death and destruction that all that was ever around me it was dark, cold and lonely. I had given up all hope of ever finding a semblance of a normal life…well normal by our standard, id given up on finding someone to love, hell I didn't even know if the next battle or the next day would be my last" he paused a single tear falling from his eye finally able to let the emotional toll those times took on him show she reached up and wiped it away "...but then you came along someone who was lost and broken and alone. You had every right to stay upset and confused at what you are but you accepted it and turned it into your strength and your motivation. Akina Minami you are someone I could grow to depend on and grow to love"

"Trunks..." she whispered her eyes widening

He smiled "I've never been in a relationship and I don't know that I'll be good at it but I'd like to give it a try...with you"

Akina stood speechless for a moment causing Trunks to worry and he was about to say something until Akina leaned in and kissed him. He was shocked at first but soon regained control and kissed her back, it was sloppy and neither one had prior experience but they didn't care. They were warriors, protectors of their planet and truly the only people possibly in the universe who could understand one another.

The kiss continued for a moment more before the need for air set in; as they separated they realized they had begun to float in the air. The laughed and just settled for floating there for a moment, Akina resting her head on his chest

"Trunks?" she asked

"Yes?"

"For the first time since waking up and meeting my parents…I'm truly happy" she confessed

He smiled "Me too."

**Undisclosed Location somewhere in the Universe**

"Sire one of our spy drones was just destroyed"

"And you are bothering me with this news why?"

"The footage that was received showed that Lord Cooler was just killed by saiyans from Earth"

"Saiyans hmmm interesting"

"What should we do my lord?"

"Nothing at the moment if I am to face these saiyans I must prepare myself"

Unknown to them another person heard all of this information and begin to make his own plans.

* * *

And so ends the Discovery Saga thanks for reading


End file.
